Into the Night M Scenes
by purplestar613
Summary: Component to my story Into the Night which is rated T. This is where I will put any original chapters that have been seen as more M than T. Updated, and more appropriate T chapters remain on original story. I'm not sure how many other chapters I'll have that are considered more M than T, but at least I have this safe space for them just in case :)
1. Chapter 19

****** **Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see the number go up every time I update. It's very motivating :)**

 **Okay, confession time. I wanted to get a jump on this chapter immediately after posting Chapter 18, but while I was sick (feeling better by the way), I ended up reading two books (The Elite and The One in the Selection series, each in 3 hours), and a few EricTris stories. AHHH I know EricTris is kind of a betrayal, especially while I'm writing a FourTris story. And though I am a hard core FourTris shipper, I do have a guilty pleasure spot of EricTris. Partially because he's the dark one, the bad boy figure. Plus I have a supper huge thing for Jai Courtney, especially in Insurgent LOL!**

 **Another big chapter for you darlings!**

 **BTW, I have updated my chapter outline and it now looks like there will be around 40 chapters to this story, so we're almost half way through. And let me tell you, those last 7 chapters or so, are going to be intense! I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS! Hope you like it ;)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **And slight warning for this chapter: some trigger words, swearing and some assault.** ******

 ****Also note: This chapter was originally part of Into the Night but has been moved to Into the Night M Scenes because there was a concerned reader that this was too much for a T chapter. Read which ever one you like :) but I like this one better haha****

 **Tris POV - Monday, December 1** **st**

As much as I was dreading it, dinner last night with Uriah wasn't that bad. He had a boyish charm to him, but he was certainly no boy. He was a man. Which is weird for me to say, or even to think about in my head. I've met a lot of men, some good, some bad, some in between. But to have a man that I've only recently met become a friend of mine with no interest in my profession or me in a sexual way is surprising. But it's a nice surprise. I could see myself relating to Uriah and being friends with him for a long time. As long as I'm able to look past the fact that he's a child at heart, a little inappropriate, and that he's Zeke's younger brother, who is best friends with Four.

How the Hell does Four keep finding ways into my life?

I still haven't responded to the email.

Plus I'm still curious as to what exactly happened last night that threw Zeke into a temper tantrum. Uriah looked completely calm as he went over to his brother, but we didn't stick around to see the end of it. I'm tempted to text Uriah later today and ask if everything is okay, and ask what it was about. But my better judgment kicks in, and I decide it doesn't concern me.

Christina was up really early this morning and making pancakes. She had this huge smile on her face. Her robe was slung off of one shoulder and she hummed to herself. Her bed head was what made the whole ensemble perfect.

"Thinking about Will?"

She hummed louder, and smiled wider.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled into my tea. It was nice to see Christina so happy. Even if a few months ago, I would have slapped her upside the head and called her crazy for even getting involved with a boy.

She slides her phone to me across the counter.

I look at the screen and see it's a message from an hour ago this morning. From Will, whose name is surrounded by hearts.

 _Good morning gorgeous ;)_

Christina is swooning. Actually the way she moves about this kitchen reminds me of how Sleeping Beauty danced in the forest before Prince Philip cut in. It's graceful, and hard not to smile at. Partially because I know Christina is horrible at any kind of dancing except erotic and pole dancing. Also because she's normally a grump in the morning, so maybe I'm savoring the moment.

"Isn't he just amazing Tris?" She flips the pancakes.

I smile a little wider at her excited voice. "He seemed just fine to me Chris. Though I don't know if I can call him amazing."

She pouts a little.

Quickly rethinking what I just said, "I just mean that I've only just met him. He seems like a great guy though."

She smiles again. "You'll see just how wonderful he is. Now we just need to hook you and Stern-Faced-Four up and then we can _really_ double date."

A nervous sweat breaks out on my palms. "There's no need to rush anything."

"Oh Tris, silly naïve virgin Tris." I blush, not entirely sure where she is going with this. "Just wait. He likes you. You like him. It's meant to be. I asked the universe and he told me so."

"Since when is the universe a _he_?"

"Since I say so. And don't change the subject." She leans over the counter, giving me a full view of her cleavage. I don't really care, I've seen her naked before and didn't bat an eye. This is just her muscle memory of an easy seduction technique. I wonder if she's used it on Will. Actually, no I don't want to think about that.

"We need to get you laid." She says placing a pancake in front of me.

My blush intensifies. When I'm Tris, not Raven, it's really easy to make me red by using words related to the bedroom.

"And I mean soon. Preferably before the end of the year."

"What?!" One month.

"Seriously Tris, you're 20 years, six months, and," she counts in her head for a brief moment. "18 days old."

"Must you be so specific?" I rest my head into my hand not wanting to talk about this.

"Yes I must. Honestly though, you must be the oldest virgin alive."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Okay, well you're the only one of us girls who is still a virgin. I mean come on, even Lynn has had more action than you, and she's a lesbian."

"If you haven't noticed my predicament, I never had time for one before. I didn't have the will, the drive, the necessity, or even the option. No one wanted me, and I didn't want anyone back then."

She smiles wide. I realize I have just made a big mistake.

"Tris," Her eyes narrow as her grin becomes devilish. "You used the past tense."

"Christina." My voice is shaking. I've just set myself up badly.

"Is the virgin Tris Prior hinting that she now has someone, _wants_ someone?"

"Christina don't you dare."

Her voice is calm, and it scares the shit out of me. "What's done is done Tris. I have already approved of your choice and agreed that it should happen. And now, you've admitted, to me, your best friend," she bats her eye lashes "that you, want a guy."

I put my head in my hands. Ashamed. Mortified. Anxious. Dead. Any number of emotions could describe my state right now.

A squeal escapes her. "You're not denying it! Oh this is perfect, and beautiful, and oh my God I'm so happy right now!" She waves a hand in front of her face to fan herself as her face turns slightly red as she starts hysterically laughing and practically crying. "I knew this day would come!"

I slink away quickly and quietly with my pancake to get ready. Even if I'm not that hungry.

Suddenly tired again, I slide on a dark green sweater, black leggings and a dark gray zip up hoodie. My feet find their way into my black ankle boots and I grab my bag.

Christina is in her room when I leave. Still laughing.

"One month Tris! It'll happen!" She yells as I close the door, trying not to slam it.

Susan isn't on the bus today, which I'm silently thankful for. Because now I have sex and boys and virgins on my brain. I can't help but look at every person around me and wonder if I really am the only virgin left. Even if I know it's not true. Susan is a virgin, right? I mean she's so conservative. But there was that one block party near her house I heard about, Shauna was at that party and she remembers seeing a girl of our age and Susan's description giving a boy a lap dance.

I don't want to think about that any more.

Getting to campus a little early is always on my mind. It gives me time to think over things without Christina or anyone else invading my space. In this case, I go to one of the computers labs and finish submitting my transfer request to Western Washington University. It's close to Canada, low crime rate, and near the water. Lynn has decided to apply to the University of Washington instead. And Shauna being her sister, will move to Seattle with her. We'll still be close together, but not as close. Christina, Marlene and Matthew are all going to Western with me. Matthew is applying to the graduate program.

Shauna told Tori about our plans yesterday. We all received a text late last night that Tori has agreed to it. But she's going to Seattle to pursue art. I wonder if her brother knows, or if one day he'll just find her to be gone. That's kind of how it was with Caleb and me. Only in this case, both Tori and George are adults and emotionally capable of handling this situation. Still, would she say goodbye to her only family?

The large clock in the middle of campus rings. I submit my application and head to class.

Professor Thompson is extremely tense this morning and I can't seem to figure out why. Normally if he's having a hard day, or is irritated with me for ignoring him at Dauntless he'll stare at me. But now, he completely avoids me. We break up into groups to work today, and I'm silently grateful I won't have to listen to his droning.

"You look like you had a rough morning." I glance up and see that Myra has come in to join our group.

I shrug. "I was up late last night, slept in, then had my roommate badger me about my love life this morning."

Myra snorts. "That's always fun."

"Tell me about it." I lean in and whisper so only she can hear. "She wants to get me laid by the end of the month."

Myra holds back laughter. "Well I haven't known you long, and I'm assuming she's known you longer. Either way, I wish her good luck because I feel like you're the picky type. Which isn't a bad thing by any means. Does she have someone in mind?"

I don't answer her and feel my cheeks begin to flame as she grins.

"I see." She taps her pencil as Thompson makes his second round through the groups. Looking at our progress but not speaking to anyone.

"So it's a set up matchmaker kind of deal?" She asks quietly.

"Something like that."

"What's his name?"

"Can't tell you."

She laughs. "He goes here doesn't he?"

"Sort of."

"English major?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" The heat spreads to my chest.

"Professor?"

"No."

"Would you describe him for me?"

I take in a heavy sigh. Myra was turning out to be as bad as Christina with questions and gossip. Yet I couldn't help but like their personalities. Maybe I was around them so much because I had a subconscious need to be like them. That's what Shauna would say anyway.

When class ends, Myra and I pack up. I'm still ignoring her prodding questions and she keeps asking, clearly enjoying it.

"Beatrice, would you mind hanging back a moment?"

At least five girls stop, including myself. It's an involuntary reaction to his voice. Suddenly wishing I had decided to sit closer to the exit.

I turn around and see Thompson staring down at his desk, shuffling papers.

Myra gives me an uneasy look and it doesn't help me feel any better.

"Want me to stay?" She asks quietly.

I shake my head no. I don't want her caught up in what he's probably about to confront me on. It's always the same. _Why have I ignored him at Dauntless? Why don't I answer his emails? When would I like to go out?_ Maybe it's his birthday and he wants a complementary lap dance.

Everyone files out of the room except for Thompson and me.

I stand near the exit, with a good fifteen feet of space between us. Ready to make a break if necessary.

He looks up at me through his glasses and motions for me to come closer. I don't move.

Thompson sighs heavily. "I'm not in the mood to fight Beatrice, would you please come over here."

"I'm not fighting. But I know better than to come close to you." My voice almost startles me at how snake like it was. I feel like a dog whose neck hairs have now stood up, but is not yet growling.

He takes his glasses off and purses his lips together. He's angry. I just don't know what I did this time to offend him.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it at this distance."

"Are you scared of me, Beatrice?" He moves from around his desk.

My fists tighten. There's now twelve feet between us.

"No." I spit back.

Ten feet. "Because if I need you to be scared in order to listen to me, I'm willing to do it." He smiles. "Really, it'd be no trouble."

Eight feet.

"Stop." I say, my legs itching to run before he gets too close. What I wouldn't give for a camera in the room. Or even a microphone between my ever growing breasts.

"I've tried to be nice, reasonable, and give you your space. Give you time to make the decision to come to me on your own."

"You sound convinced that I actually want you."

Seven feet.

He stops and puts his hands in his pockets. "Oh, Beatrice."

"Stop saying my name."

Thompson ignores me. "Beatrice, I _know_ you want me. With all your teasing you do, it's no wonder you're a popular dancer. As for your personal life, I've noticed things too."

My throat feels tight and I take a step back. My personal life? What is he talking about? "What does that mean?"

"You flirt with me every day. You've changed your figure into that of a real woman just for me. You show up wherever I go. It must mean you want me. There simply is no other explanation. You were in my class for a reason."

"You're delusional."

"You're a tease."

"I am not." This would sound like playful banter between two people who harbored feelings for one another had it not been for his sly, crazy smile, and my fear of him.

Five feet.

"Just because my job is to tease people, doesn't mean it's my personal way of treating people."

"And how would you _treat_ me?"

Four feet.

"I wouldn't _treat_ you. I wouldn't pay any attention to you. You're nothing but a low life, perverted coward."

His smile disappears.

I turn and walk towards the exit, just three feet away, when I feel a hand on my arm.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He growls in my ear.

My pulse shoots and I know I need to get away.

"Let go of me professor. I'm late for my next class." And I have to turn in a paper.

He yanks on my arm hard and shoves me up against the wall. The railing hitting my spine. A small yelp escapes my lips. I instinctively bring my other arm up in defense, ready to punch him, and to bring my knee up to hit him where it hurts, but he presses his whole body up against mine too quickly. Pinning both my arms above my head with one hand and silencing me with his other.

Hot breath in my face, smells of coffee and orange. His eyes are dilated and his face says one word, determined.

"You've been getting away with it for far too long." He sneers in my ear. The closeness makes me shiver and want to cower. "I saw you in that dress last night. You wore it for me because you knew I'd follow you."

What?!

"I sat across the room so you wouldn't feel obligated to come over to me. You simply sat there looking radiant and so, so fuckable. I knew I needed you, and couldn't wait."

He slides his hand from my mouth just slightly in order to stroke my cheek. Thompson's eyes darken. I feel like throwing up.

"I would have done it last night, if you hadn't been flirting with that darker boy."

Uriah.

"Why do you do this to me Beatrice? Why do you always show me you want me, and then escape at the last possible second or use your magic on someone else?"

"What are you talking about?" My voice is small, his hand nears my mouth again, tracing my lips.

"I've waited long enough. Beatrice, you've made me wait long enough."

My lungs expel any air left in my lungs and my heart stops for just that one moment. "But don't worry. I know you like it rough. After all, you're a Dauntless girl, aren't you _Raven?_ "

I bite down hard on his hand, I hear him yell, but don't double check that I've done enough damage. He moves just enough for me to squeeze by him. My feet running hard. Not fast enough.

Something hard hits my legs and I fall to the ground. My cheek colliding with the door handle.

There's laughter behind me as I try to push myself up.

"Well I was right wasn't I? You do like it hard."

I turn just as his fist collides with my temple. Sending me to the ground once more.

 _Fight back! Get up! Run!_

My mind screams at me, but my world is spinning and my breaths come in an uneven form. It hurts.

Thompson stands over me, blood running from his hand where I bit him. I taste iron in my mouth, but I don't think it's his blood that I'm tasting.

Adrenaline rushes through me. I jump to my feet and bolt, but he blocks the door.

I get a jab into his gut and one to the neck but he pulls me to the ground with him. His hands yanking and stretching my hoodie. One hand finds it's way under my shirt and over my bra.

He smiles as he pins me underneath him.

I scream.

"Shut up you bitch." He smacks me across the face, disorienting me once more.

I try again, but he presses his mouth to mine, shoving his tongue down my throat as one hand moves under my bra and the other holds a vice grip on my neck.

I can't breathe.

His hips move and I can feel his, _want,_ for me. He moans into my mouth. Tears escape me. His hand on my breast kneads me hard and I whimper. He takes this as a good thing and moves the hand from my chest down to the apex of my legs. He cups me hard through my leggings and digs his fingers into my hip, my thigh and even tries to finger me through two layers of fabric.

More hot breath fills my face. It's repulsive and I gag.

He moves just slightly above me, freeing one of my legs for the briefest moment. I bring my knee to his groin and shove hard.

Thompson rolls off of me, holding himself and groaning.

I run. I don't know if I'm heading to class or home, they're both in the same direction. I don't look back. Even when Thompson calls me Raven as I leave the building.

I stop by one of the bathrooms in a building near my English class. I'm alone. My legs give out and I slide against the wall, I scream, kick the stall door and cry. A howling sound comes from my chest, I can still feel his fingers one me. His dark brown eyes staring at me. Blood in my mouth. My hands rake through my hair harshly as I bite my lip to try and stop the tears. It feels like I'm drowning, even though there's no water.

I don't know how long I sit there for. But when I do move, I'm stiff, weak, and feel as though I've broken.

The mirror shows me the beginning extent of what has just happened. A large purple bruise encompassing a small cut on my cheekbone where I hit the door handle and was smacked across the face. Another beginning bruise on the opposite temple where he punched my head. My hoodie was torn at the collar, and had a nice spattering of blood. From Thompson's hand or my mouth, I'm not sure. The area between my legs throbs when I walk, and I hate myself for it. I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have let him in that close. It's my fault this happened, or at least it feels like it is.

The clock in the center of campus rings. I've missed Amar's class completely. I still need to turn in the paper. Maybe he'll still be there. He comes off as a _fight your own battles_ kind of guy. Maybe he won't ask questions.

I throw my hood over my head as the rain begins to pour. It's not meant to help against the rain, so I'm completely soaked when I enter the building. Slowly making my way up the stairs, it hurts with every step. My head feels heavy, but I should stay awake, at least until I get to the diner. Then I can have Matthew look me over and officially file a report of injury to Max. All I have to do is tell my story to Eric. These bruises will in no way be covered up by tomorrow's dance. In fact, they'll probably be worse. I cringe at the lecture I know I'm going to get from Eric. _Why wasn't I more careful? Did I provoke him?_ He'll say it's my fault. Peter will back him up as he always does, the little kiss ass.

The room is darker than usual, and for a moment I hope he's gone. But he's not. It looks like we watched a movie today. All the shades are drawn and the projector is still on. I'll get the notes from Christina later.

Amar doesn't notice me at first. He's leaning over the desk shuffling papers. _Just like Thompson did._

A shiver runs down my spine.

"Tris?"

How I wish he wasn't really here.

Amar picks his head up, and I'm caught between the two of them.

I can hear Four stand behind me, from his own desk. I forgot he moved it behind the door.

My whole body freezes and tenses up. Though I don't know Amar personally, I'm sure he can sense it, and I _know_ Four can.

"Tris are you okay?" His voice is softer than I've ever heard it, and it leaves a warm feeling in my gut. But that's not what I'm here for. I need to get to the Pit.

I dig through my side bag and pull out the paper. Slightly crinkled from the fight. My hand shakes as I set it on the desk.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in class today." I say quietly to Amar.

He doesn't look concerned about the paper at all. He looks concerned about me.

"Beatrice," I cringe, hearing Thompson's voice again and again in my head. Hearing him moan my name. Tears threaten once more and I bite my lip, hanging my head.

Amar noticed. "Is that your blood?" His voice is well beyond worried. I had hoped the darkening of my sweatshirt of the rain would hide it.

I turn to leave, but run right into Four. A small squeak escapes me and I jump back at the closeness of a male figure.

Four reaches up tentatively and pulls of my hood, sucking in a gasp and making a hard "instructor" type face.

Before they can say anything, I run once more.

He's calling for me. He's actually chasing me. It terrifies me even more. I run harder, tears escaping once more as it hurts to move.

Out the building the rain has continued to increase and I slip on the pavement, falling on my side, and crying out.

"Tris!" He yells. Kneeling before me, reaching for me.

"Don't touch me!" I scream before he gets too close. That hits something deep inside him. I can see the anguish in his eyes. His clothing is already soaked. He just kneels there in front of me, waiting for me to move. But I don't. I just begin to cry.

I feel crushed, defeated, and humiliated.

"For God's sake Tris," He groans and picks me up to stand on my feet. But then he lets me go. His eyes trained on my swollen lip from the fall just now, and the other visible bruises on my face.

"What happened?" He demands. "What happened?!"

"Why?! Why do you care what happened?!"

"Because I-" He stops and stares deep into my eyes. He looks pained, as though he wants to help. Suddenly I want him to just wrap his arms around me, so that I can burry myself in his chest, cry, and disappear from the world forever. He'd help me disappear.

"I care about you." He says finally.

A small, pathetic laugh escapes me. "Why? Look at me! I'm not worth caring about, I'm a mess!"

"Messes can be fixed. You just need to put someone to put in the effort."

I don't respond.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

He groans. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Why should I?"

He glares at me. "I thought you were the one who said not to answer a question with a question."

I turn to walk away. Not in the mood to banter with him. Wincing with every step, he notices.

"You're hurt. And by the looks of it, not by falling down a flight of stairs."

"You're right Four. I fell down _two_ flights of stairs."

He puts a hand on my shoulder. I flinch away and let out a cry once more.

"Tris tell me what happened."

"No." He's too close to me.

"Why are you running from me when I'm trying to help?"

"Because I don't trust you!" I scream. "I don't know you, I don't want to know you, I don't want to be anywhere near you! Every time I let someone into my life, everything goes from bad to worse!" I scream at him, and it burns. Cracking at the end as more tears fill my eyes.

"Nothing makes sense and all I know is that being away from you is so much easier! You're so confusing, and you made me like you and I'm not supposed to like you, so it's better if you just go!"

If feels as though a ton of bricks has hit my stomach when I realize what I just said.

He looks stunned, but his face is hard as stone.

Four looks like he wants to say something but decides against it. His fists are clenched, and so are mine. We stare at each other. Me the broken stripper, and him, the walking anomaly.

Without a word, he turns and walks away.

"Four," My voice cracks.

He stops. "I'll leave you alone then." And keeps walking.

Tears threaten me once more, this time to drown me. I run again. Towards the diner, away from Four, my confession and away from that horrible confrontation. I want to scream until my legs give out and my chest bursts open.

I practically knock the back door down where Matthew is waiting for me.

"Chris said you didn't go to class and weren't answering your phone . . . Tris?" He looks at my face. "Holy shit what happened?"

I don't answer him.

Shauna comes in and sees me. She goes into mom-mode immediately. "She's in shock. Matthew take off her clothes, she soaked. I'll get blankets."

Matthew obeys. I just stand there. Staring into nothing. My legs fail me as he's pulling down my leggings. A cry rips from my throat once more. Matthew catches me before I hit the ground, and lays me down gently.

"I'm so sorry Tris." He continues to remove my clothing.

Shauna comes back in to remove my undergarments and puts my dry work shirt on and my back-up pair of pants from my locker. She slides four or five blankets under me, around me and encasing me.

"Keep her awake, I think she has a concussion." She tells him.

By this point, the guard dog of the day, Harrison has come in to see what the commotion is about. He sees me on the ground and looks worried but doesn't say anything.

Shauna kneels beside me and begins to place a warm, wet washcloth on my face, slowly wiping away dried blood and trying to keep my already wet hair dry at the same time.

She turns back to Harrison. "She's in shock. She can't work like this. I think she needs a doctor."

Harrison stiffens at the sound of her suggestion, but in rare cases, it needs to be done. He nods. "I'll take her to get checked out. I expect full reports of this by tomorrow for Max."

"Should we call him now?" Matthew asks.

Harrison shakes his head, "I'll call him from the car. He's much less likely to fire me for telling him one of his best dancers is down than you."

Both Matthew and Shauna share a look that I would have given as well. _It wouldn't be the end of the world if being "fired" by Max only meant you're out of a job._

Harrison picks me up, blankets and all, and carries me out to his car. Driving me to the hospital was a silent affair. I laid down in the back seat and stared into nothing.

He deposited me with some nurses and told them to fix me in the nicest way possible. One of the nurses recognized Harrison as a member of Max's armada and specifically took me. I don't know her name. But I know that Max has at least one nurse and doctor pair in here that will look at dancers and not breathe a word of it.

She stuck an I.V in my arm and began the drip. I was sleepy. She told me not to go to sleep, but I couldn't hold out.

The last thing I remember, was seeing Nita on her phone, the word "Four" left her lips as she looked over at me, almost concerned.

Then I was gone.

 ****Just as a note, Western Washington University is a real place. Please don't hate me! Haha, this was surprisingly a really easy chapter to write over the course of two days. Hope you guys enjoyed! We're really cooking things now ;)****

 **Please review!****


	2. Chapter 24

**Alrighty readers of the internet and fanfiction universe, we've got ourselves another M rated chapter! The T rated version is connected to the original story, both titled Chapter 24. The biggest difference between this chapter and the T version is that the T version doesn't go into detail. The type of M in this chapter is not abuse like in 19, but rather more of a sexual nature. Personally, I enjoy the M version more, but feel free to read which ever one you like!**

 **I got a lot of inspiration from this special scene from Mia Martina's song Beast. If you haven't heard it, go and listen!**

 **I wanted to remind everyone of the characters stripper names so we don't get confused:**

 **Shauna – Bambi**

 **Tori – Paris**

 **Tris – Raven**

 **Christina – Candy**

 **Marlene – Cherry**

 **Lynn – Luscious**

 **Myra - Glimmer**

 **Onto the chapter!****

 **Tris POV - December 9th**

Something is wrong with me. That must be it. It must be the stress of finals. Yes. That's the only explanation for how I feel. Definitely. One hundred percent. Two hundred percent! Yeah.

"TRIS! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"NO." I back away from the door as Christina's pounding becomes more and more incessant.

"Tris Prior I swear to God if you don't open this door, I will break it down."

"You'd pay for it!"

"I have plenty of tip money left."

"Our landlord would kick you out for damages."

"Not if I gave him a lap dance to convince him otherwise."

"Christina!"

She's growling now. "I'll have sex with Will on your favorite corner of the couch if you don't come out!"

"You're unbelievable!"

She's been doing this for the last hour. I need to face her eventually, but I can drag it out right? "I'm allowed some privacy in my personal life Chris!"

She laughs behind the door. "Not when _I'm_ your best friend! Come on Tris! Your life is finally interesting."

"You're only saying that because there's a guy in my life."

"So you consider him in your life huh?" I can hear the smirk on her face, and oh how I would love to wipe the floor with it.

I could escape out the window, but then I have to deal with a faulty fire escape and a possible thirty foot drop. Eric would kill me before I made it to the hospital. The scary part it I'm not exaggerating. Unless I can convince him I'm vital to whatever experiment they have me on now.

That little guy, Fernando, only briefly described this new experiment as more physical changes, but not to make me _womanly_. My chest is still a cup and a half bigger than my genetically original chest. I miss it. My waist is smaller, and my appetite has all but disappeared. They must have sped up my metabolism while convincing my stomach I don't need food.

This new experiment is supposed do other things like increase speed, energy, and possibly even my mental capacity. Maybe they really are grooming me to be an Erudite transfer.

I can't avoid Christina forever.

A deep sigh falls from my mouth as I open the door, preparing for the onslaught of questions. But they don't come.

Christina stands there, dressed and calm, smiling. "So how was it?"

I walk past her into our small living room and sit in my favorite spot. I don't think I slept at all last night. Not really.

"It was, nice actually."

She sits down next to me. "Where'd you go?"

"Manson Falls."

Christina grimaces. "He took you to the lookout? I thought he was better than that."

It's my turn to smile. "No, I mean yes we went to the lookout, but we weren't parked in his car or anything. He took me past the boundary sign, down an old pathway to a cave of sorts. He called it the Chasm. Then he told me this sad story of how the waterfall got its name."

"How's that?" Christina tucks her feet under her and listens as I tell her the story of Veronica Roth, daughter of Manson Roth, the apprentice, her love and the jump. She called bullshit, just like I did when he told me. But I looked it up last night in my lack of sleep. The story is true more or less. Four left out a few details like Manson's wife leaving him for someone else when Veronica was five years old. Or that the apprentice was in and out of prison the rest of his life, and _didn't_ die from Manson's gun shot. And that Manson still has living descendants in Chicago. He could have any number of great great great grandchildren in their thirties or so, or even great great great great grandchildren now. I find myself oddly fascinated by it, and I've never really been one for history, but I'd love to meet one of them.

Then I tell Christina about the questions we asked each other, that I _attempted_ to open myself up to him, and then the two truths and a lie bit.

"I used to play that all the time at home!" She says suddenly, but then her face turns somber.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you—"

Christina holds her hand up. "No Tris, I know that wasn't your intention. Just, don't say it out loud, please?" Her other hand finds its way to her ribs. This is where her uncle used to hit her the most. She does this every time the subject comes up, like they're hurting all over again. And then it reminds her of Rose, and she begins to beat herself up once more for leaving her sister there. Rose will be sixteen in April.

"Anyway," Christina waves her hand in front of her face and calming her expression. "Did you kiss?"

I can feel blood touch my cheeks and my chest heats up gradually. "Well, no."

"Tris." Christina groans my name, and she rolls her eyes at a painful angle. "Must I be tasked with holding your hand _every step_ of the way in losing your chastity?"

"Hey! I'm not completely pure. It's not like I've never kissed anyone." I smack her arm and she giggles.

"Yes, but that's ALL you've done."

"Not at the club." I snap. My mind replaying the various lap dances, and near sexual deeds I've performed.

"The club doesn't count! This is personal life Tris! You can't combine the two." I keep my eyes diverted from meeting her intense stare. She waits, a moment before she goes back to smiling and says, "I said it before Tris, and I'll reiterate, you will not be a virgin before the New Year."

I sigh heavily into the cushions, hiding my expression. The heat in my chest is no longer embarrassment, but longing, and it terrifies me. My fingers fidget by clenching and unclenching around the hem of my sleeve. The thought of Four, naked, hovering above me, and those deep blue eyes staring at me, is almost too much. His big warm hands caressing my skin in places I've never revealed to anyone by choice, covering my breasts, and lower, lower, much lower sends a dizzy spell through my head. A small hot spark hits my core and causes me to jump slightly the pit of my stomach and makes me jump.

This gets Christina's attention. "Everything okay there?" My face meets hers and she smirks. "You look at Four that way, and he won't be able to stop himself from jumping you."

A moan has bubbled itself up through my throat and threatens to fall from my mouth if I answer her, so I just nod helplessly.

Christina seems to get the hint and changes the subject by looking at the clock. "We should go soon. The Pit is opening in an hour."

I nod once more. "Okay." I swallow thickly.

"Tris." She stops me from getting up. "I told Will."

My being becomes serious once more. "You told him about leaving?"

She nods, biting her lip. I worry she's about to cry, but she smiles. "He told me he would buy me on New Year's Eve, and he would follow me to our new location. He told me he doesn't want to lose me ever again."

"Oh Chris, that's great." A genuine smile replaces my concern.

"And the best part, was that he didn't judge me at all for being in the business. He said a close friend of his does something similar, and if I want his help getting out, he'd be more than happy to help."

A weight drops in my stomach. _A friend?_ Will didn't tell her, that he's a dancer too?

I keep the smile on my face, but Christina senses the change.

"Don't worry Tris, I'm sure Four will understand too. You just need to trust him. And you've already taken that first step by opening yourself up to him."

 _That's not what I'm worried about._ "Yeah, I guess." I say casually. It's going to break her heart when she finds out he lied to her. Knowing now how strongly Christina feels for Will, she will probably forgive him and move on. But holy shit, when Chris is in a war path, duck for cover and move across the planet.

We eventually get off the couch and go to put on our uniforms for work.

As we leave the apartment and walk down the snow covered wooden steps, Christina suddenly tugs on her ear – our signal for that feeling we get when we think someone is watching us, or that something is wrong. I look around casually, and spot a black car with unmarked plates just down the street. Neither of us moves towards the car or acknowledges it. We're not supposed to. It's one of Max's. But why would he have his people following us, we haven't done anything wrong recently. Unless something else happened that we don't know about yet. I'll have to ask the others when we get to the Pit.

Christina drives, and I fiddle with the radio. Neither of us says anything as the black car follows us with every turn. It doesn't park in the lot with us at the Pit. There's already two black cars here.

Both Chris and I share a look. Marlene is just getting out of her cherry red car when we do, and she narrows her eyebrows. Her mouth opens like she wants to ask, but she closes it before Chris or I can tell her to. She's only been here a few weeks, and she's already mastered the "don't ask in public" rule.

We pile inside to see Shauna already running tables. Lynn isn't here on account of having a final. Myra is here too, in her new uniform. She trains today for the Pit, and tonight will be her first dance. Her face is white but she's humming some tune I don't recognize and it seems to keep her calm.

"Did you guys have escorts to work today too?" I ask as we all gather in the locker room.

Shauna nods. She's looking a little white herself. Or maybe green.

Myra has her arms wrapped around her chest. "I take it, this isn't the normal behavior?"

"I'm new and even I know something's not right." Marlene says as she ties her apron around her waist.

Christina pales slightly. "You don't think they found out do you? About us l-e-a-v-i-n-g?"

"They can spell Chris." I say rolling my eyes.

She hits my arm. "I'm just being cautious in case they set up cameras in here that we don't know about."

"Well I don't know what the situation is, but there are six black coats sitting in the guard's box." Shauna says. "They didn't want anything to eat. They just stare."

"Do we know them?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I've never seen any of these guys before. And they don't, look, nice."

"No need for dramatic pauses." Matthew says startling all of us. He chuckles, but it's forced. "I'm sure it's just extra precaution for one thing or another. This wouldn't be the first time Max was paranoid."

Suddenly a thought hits me. That one guard from The Nook when I was with Caleb, he wore all black. Is it an Erudite thing? I never did get to ask Cara.

"We should get to work." Marlene says as the door chimes signaling customers entering.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Myra," I call to her. She looks up, alert and ready. "You're shadowing with me."

Lynn joins us shortly after we begin and gives us a look about the men. She's about to make some snarky comment but Shauna shuts her up. Lynn accuses her of trying to be Mom and storms off for a few minutes.

The whole service goes by fairly smooth after that. The only real alarm is the black coats still sitting in the corner. One of them looks almost exactly like the one I saw in the Nook, but I can't be too sure. They all look so similar, it's almost like a horror movie. Customers look a little put off too, and I hope this puts a damper on revenue today so that Eric and Max won't put so many creepy guys in here next time.

At the end of service, we're locking up getting ready to head to Dauntless when the men get up too.

Shauna seems to be the only one getting really pissed off. When the men move towards us, she puts herself in a defensive stance, directly between them and us. As though she were shielding us.

"Who are you?!" She demands.

The one out in front puts up a hand. "We're here under orders. We're your protection."

"Protection? From what?" Marlene asks.

"From yourselves."

No one moves a muscle. They know. They must know.

"All will be explained once we escort you safely to Dauntless. Eric will provide answers."

"They know." Christina whispers to me once we go to the back and grab our belongings.

I can only nod. But something still feels off. They would have man handled us and brought us into Max's office wouldn't they? This is much calmer. Like they're trying to make us feel safe. Protect us from ourselves? Self-harm?

The drive over to Dauntless feels like we're driving around the city three times during rush hour. It's long, and the car is filled with anxiety.

When we arrive, the black coats escort us inside. Lauren even gives them a weird look as they wait for all of us to enter.

Al is practically pacing backstage, his clipboard in hand. And Tori, who is already here, is sitting at her station giving him a glare in annoyance.

"Everything okay there big boy?" Lynn snarks as she walks by him.

His head snaps up as his eyes search our faces. Quickly, they land on mine. And he looks relieved.

I don't really feel like talking to Al, but I'm trying to be more open, and I guess I'm trying to me nicer. "Al, what's wrong?" Plus I'm incredibly curious to see what happened to cause the black coats.

"Something happened Tris, I was—I was so worried." His arms wrap around me suddenly and he pulls me into a hug, one that I don't return because my arms are squished. I can see Christina giving me an odd look and I just return it. I have no idea what warranted this.

I pat his arm. "What happened?"

He releases me, gives me a smile, and keeps his hands on my shoulders. He smells like sage and lemongrass. It's comforting, but too calming, too gentle.

"I'm not supposed to say out loud. But no one's in trouble. Eric will tell you. Oh Tris I'm so happy you're here." His smile is brilliant.

It makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I make an effort to smile back. "Yeah, me too?"

Al laughs. Then brings me in for another hug.

Eric walks out at that point, I give him a weird look. _What made Al so touchy-clingy?_

"Al! Let go of Raven please." His voice is harsh, and dark, but there might be a hint of sadness in it.

Al lets go. "I'll see you later Tris." He smiles once more, then heads for the stairs to the rafters.

"Seems you have an admirer." Marlene hums in my ear. I swat her shoulder like a fly and she laughs. The other girls smile, especially Myra, who I think is smiling out of nerves more than anything.

"Listen up ladies, the extra protection today has been for your own good. They've been reporting to me your activities and your moods from the day. This was all precautionary. You see, one of our dancers killed herself last night." I swear I see him smile.

Everyone goes quiet, even Peter who has made his way off to the side looks a little shaken.

"She was a Dauntless dancer like you, but she was in group B. You probably never met her. You would have known her as Luna. She wasn't much of a dancer, but she was one of you. The protection detail was just to make sure no one else was planning on offing themselves without my permission."

Christina balks. "So the guys in black coats were to make sure we weren't planning a mass suicide?"

"Pretty much." He nods.

"How cheery." Marlene mumbles.

"But we won't let this affect your performances tonight, will we?" Eric eyes each and every one of us. "And now, in Luna's name," he waves over to the side. "Peter."

Peter walks out in front of us, with a bottle of scotch. My least favorite form of alcohol. "One swing each. A toast to our fallen member."

Eric nods, picking up his own glass already filled with the amber liquid. "She was a terrible dancer, but she was brave for venturing into the unknown."

The bottle of scotch moves down the line. Tori, who looks pleased with its presence. Lynn who holds back a grimace. Christina who actually enjoys scotch. Shauna refuses, but doesn't vocalize it. She brings the bottle to her lips, but she doesn't take any. No one else but Lynn seems to notice. Then it goes to Myra, who takes the biggest gulp of all, coughing harshly after. Marlene who takes a sip. Then finally to me. I let the golden liquid into my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut. I'm not worried about showing everyone else my distaste for the burning drink. Most of the girls know I prefer vodka, and rum filled fruity drinks.

My nostrils flare of their own accord and my cheeks and chest are on fire. It feels like I haven't taken a breath of fresh air in days.

I hand the drink back to Peter, and he takes a swing of his own, before handing the bottle back to Eric. Eric then refills his glass, and takes it all in. "Alright," his voice is dry and cracks. "Back to work."

Before I can turn, Eric motions for me to follow him. I do.

We go into his office, he shuts the door, and hands me the needle. All I can do is glare at him, but I take it willingly, and press the needle into my thigh. I've gotten better with needles throughout these experiments, but that doesn't mean I like them.

There's no theme tonight, no special occurrence or party coming in. It's just a basic Tuesday night at Dauntless.

Our outfits are simple. A shiny black bra two sizes too small, a few even have glitter on them. I'm fortunate enough to escape that. Our bottoms are tight black underwear with our personal initials in a bright color. The letter R is stitched on mine in dark blue. The whole outfit is made of a leathery material. Fishnet tights come after, and topped off with my favorite stomping black boots.

I take a look in the full length mirror in our dressing area, and do a turn for myself. I do surprisingly look good, but I also look like I starve myself, and a hooker.

At my station I slide my wig into place and start to pile on my makeup, topping off with bright orange-red lips tonight.

Peter walks through, his _Eric_ type voice in place. "Private dances tonight: Bambi and Paris duo dance in room 2 at 11PM. Candy room 5 at 11PM. Luscious and Cherry" Lynn looks excited and I smirk. "room 4 at midnight. Raven room 2 at midnight. Bambi room 1 at 1:30AM. Glimmer, first private dance." Everyone looks over to Myra. "Room 3 at 2AM."

Myra nods nervously as she fidgets with her outfit. A bright yellow G stitched on the front of her underwear, no doubt she'll get some grief for that tonight.

"First dance, Candy and Luscious center stage. Raven on the rope, Cherry in the tank."

Marlene grimaces.

We all split up to our assigned locations, but Christina comes up to me before she heads for center stage. "So why were you and Al so close exactly?"

"Trust me, I have no idea. He acted like he thought I was the one who died."

She nods. "Maybe he just knew one dancer died, but didn't know which one?"

"That sounds like something Eric would pull. Tell someone one of their friends are dead but don't specify which one."

"Still, he reacted so badly, and was overjoyed when you walked in. He probably has a crush on you." She smirks and nudges my shoulders.

"Let's not let it get to that." I mutter under my breath. Just then I hear my name and look up, Christina does too. Al is standing in the rafters, smiling and waving to me. I force a smile and wave back.

"Good luck." Christina waves at him too and says quietly to me as she walks towards the stage.

I want to glare at her, but Al is still staring at me.

I heave a sigh and walk towards the ladder up to the rope swing.

The crowd is at a usual, cheering and screaming. Al mixes up the music a bit tonight and creates new jams and beats. It's good. He adds more bass for me like I knew he would, because the bass is my favorite.

The clients who've booked me for a private dance are three couples, and by the looks of it, married couples. But when I start to dance to the music, they begin to dance with each other. They switch partners, and begin some kind of six person make-out session. Wives on wives, husbands on husbands, wives on husbands of other wives. Must be some kind of swing group. Normally during this kind of thing I'd be really turned off and creeped out. Yet, one of the couples in the corner catches my attention. It's the man on woman couple who aren't married to each other, and they look at each other like they're the only two in the room.

He strokes her breast, under her top. His other hand caressing her petting her most intimate area. She moans on the floor and writhes under his touch. His mouth dips down below her skirt and follows his hand. There's a change in her reaction and she tenses and thrusts her hips roughly. He surfaces, and the heat in the room intensifies and my vision is blurring. Sweat lines his brow as he concentrates. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and her back arches painfully. And then his mouth is on her, everywhere at once, my eyes are blurring it's so hard to keep track. Everything is dizzy as she grips him tighter and tighter and ever.

My limbs are hot and heavy. My own back arches on it's own accord. My core is aching and throbbing, and in my mind I can see Four's eyes hovering over me, taking me, making me moan and fall apart.

And

I

Can't

Think.

My body focuses on it's own needs but my mind focuses on dancing. It's more sensual than I've ever been and I don't hold back a moan as my center rubs against the tight leather when I arch at a certain angle. I don't care about my blush as I keen when my breasts rub against the ice cold pole. This only seems to add to the pleasure in the room I'm providing for the couples. And when the hour is up, I find I'm disappointed.

Oh sure I made plenty of tips, nothing to worry about there. But I'm dangling on the edge of a euphoria and I can't make myself fall over it.

The couples get up and leave thanking me for such a wonderful time.

I walk back out slowly, still craving that friction the leather underwear creates against my wet center whenever I take a step. I bit my lip and smile.

The clock on the wall says it's just a little after one in the morning, so it's a free period for us girls. Meaning we can do whatever we want. I want the stage. I want people to see me enjoy myself for once.

I whistle at Al up above and point to the stage. He looks shocked when he sees me, and his cheeks redden, but he nods. The music starts as a bass, and it's building.

My legs whisper in pleasure as I roll my head around my shoulders and close my eyes when I walk across the stage. Eyes are on me, and I like it. When I'm in the middle of my solo stage dance Al switches to a slower grinding song rather than speeds up the intensity. I can build the pressure this way even better.

I think I've heard people refer to it as trap music, except there's no vocals here. We never do vocals really. On special occasions we sometimes act out the words to a song and it's almost always guaranteed to be sexual or that nature.

My stomach is coiling and hot, and my knees are shaking, but I don't let that show. I move in fluid and graceful steps, while getting lower, and tenser, ready to spring. The pole is my friend, but tonight, the audience is here for my pleasure. They don't shout and holler like normal. They moan and groan with me, covering up my own noises as they escape my mouth.

My eyes, which I'm sure are beyond dilated scan the crowd as my hands begin to feel myself up. It feels so good I could cry. One man is actually jacking off in the crowd. I move my gaze quickly trying not to let it disgust me and ruin my powerful momentum.

A woman catches my eye in the crowd. She's staring at me, she's older, and I don't recognize her. I can't see too well since all the spotlights are on me, but she's almost smirking at me.

It doesn't matter to me really. I'll dance for men and women. But there's something off putting about her.

Suddenly she nods her head to the left, and I follow her motion just as I collapse for the end of the song. I fall to the stage in defeat of whatever force I was fighting against. The crowd goes nuts. I take their money and pick my head up to see what exactly the woman was nodding at, but the woman is gone, and there's nothing to her left.

I shrug it off, still not getting my release and take a bow on stage before turning to head into the crowd.

I'm walking casually as the music changes once more, luring men in with my smile and caressing their cheeks like the vixen I am.

When I reach the spot where the woman was looking, all I find is a gray ribbon on the ground. I reach over and pick it up, examining it. If I didn't know any better I would say it was one of the ribbons that Eric attaches to a dancer's frame when they're transferring factions.

I stand up straight, and when I pick my eyes up, my body goes cold.

"No, no no no…." My mouth mumbles so quiet, it's the only word to fall from me as he stares at me. His eyes hard, his mouth in a firm line, but I know he's upset. Beyond upset, he's fuming. His fists are clenched at his sides as his eyes tear me limb from limb.

I want to run towards him and run away at the same time. I can't move. I can't…

"Four—" My voice breaks, giving me away.

He shudders at the name and takes one step closer. I've seen a look like he's giving me before. It's the look a man gives someone when he wants to hit them. It scares me, and I can feel a thickness in my throat building. The warm glowing feeling that resided in my chest just moments ago, now feels as though it's been carved hallow by a spoon. My heart stops, then starts slowly, before stopping again.

Four's look is pained, and hurt, and angry, and confused, and it's so much worse than I thought it'd be. He wasn't supposed to find out _this_ way, not by watching me. I was supposed to tell him in private. I was supposed to be honest with him.

Then he turns and walks away. I follow him. His strides are longer and faster. Soon I'm running through the crowds. I see him pick up an empty bottle off some drunken man's table and slam it against the wall. The music's too loud for anyone to notice.

My eyes water, and he looks at me once more, before turning and stalking out the door.

I can't hear anything. Soon I'm kneeling on the floor, just staring at the door as my vision blurs with water. Numbness soothes me like a drug, and yanks the life from my heart. I have no anger left. I can't move.

My voice dies on my lips. "Four…"

 ****And… it finally happened. Four found out! Uhhh not the best way Tris was hoping for. Hope you liked!**

 **Please Review!****


	3. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 ****OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER HOLY CRAP! This took me a solid month to write and edit because guys…. This chapter is 17,561 words long! On my word document is was 35 pages! I could have EASILY split this chapter into three, but I wanted this to be the ultimate chapter! I have never written a chapter this long and I'm happy with the result!** **This is a chapter of kissing, underwear switching, shoe licking, and alcoholic dancing. And... THERE IS THE LONG AWAITED FOURTRIS CONFRONTATION!**

 **IMPORTANT: This is the M version of my Into the Night's chapter 29. This is my original writing, the T chapter is modified. I like this one better personally :)** **Large amount of alcohol use in this chapter, slight nudity, and talk of some inappropriate things. Happy reading!**

 **And thank you to one of the first reviewers for noticing my favorite color mistake! Ahh sorry about that :) it's now fixed** ******

 **Tris POV -** **Sunday, December 21** **st**

For the last couple of days, I couldn't think of anything but Eric, those Abnegation girls, the mysterious EJ in the Gutter, Marcus Eaton, and Tobias . . . They flash in front of my eyes every time I blink. It's so hard to picture how they all so easily tie in together. It's infuriating to say the least. Eric wasn't at Dauntless last night, nor Thursday. Sapphire was, and she too looked confused when Peter was in charge again. Where is Eric? My promise still stands with him, mostly. Christina saw a strange determination in me and assumed it was about locating or making up with Four, but eventually I told her my revelation. She told me there was no way I could kill Eric. At least not without getting caught or killed myself. So, in light of recent events I've decided that if I can't kill Eric Matheson, I'll at least shoot him. Maybe in the leg. Christina said she could live with me in jail, but definitely not dead.

Speaking of Christina, she is way too excited for this party. She started planning what she was going to wear a couple of days ago, then changing her mind all over. What's worse, is she was doing the same for me. She woke me up at the ungodly hour of 7AM, when I had fallen asleep around 3:30. I tried everything my tired body could do in order to push her away. Pillows, alarm clocks, books, they all went flying at her head. She just laughed and proceeded to dodge everything. Then she grabbed my ankles and yanked me from my heater blanket. I wanted to scream at her, but didn't for fear I'd wake the neighbors. She then chucked me in the shower, and for the next three hours, picked, plucked and brushed me.

I insisted multiple times that the extra effort wasn't necessary. Plus, I just wanted to go back to sleep. I had every intention of just going in a nice pair of jeans, long sleeve shirt, and call it good. Christina deemed that to be an insult as we haven't been to a real party outside of Dauntless in two years. And technically, we aren't even really outside of Dauntless. Almost everyone attending knows about Dauntless or works there. At least that's what Uriah told me.

"We don't even know if there's going to be dancing!" I complained as Christina had me trying on some of her old dresses.

"Dress your best Tris. You never know who may be watching. Plus, we still have a deadline to meet."

I scrunched my face. "Deadline?"

Christina smiled. Then I remembered.

"It's not going to happen Chris."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"Why not? You're hot. Worse comes to worse, I'm sure Uriah could help."

"He's with Marlene! How could you even say that?"

She raised her hands up innocently. In each hand were two pairs of shoes. "I'm just trying to give you options."

"My answer is no."

"Maybe Matt could—"

"No! I am not losing my virginity to Matt, nor to Uriah, nor anyone else and certainly not before New Years!"

She became quiet. "You're still care about him."

I turned away from her and stalked back to my room, taking the dresses with me.

"Look I know you, and I know you don't let go easily. But after what he did, the way he reacted… He's not worth it Tris. I mean, look at Will, he took it so well."

There's a switch in my head that just about flipped – I was mere moments away from snapping at her: _of course he took it well, HE'S A DANCER HIMSELF!_ At current, I'm very impressed with my self-control.

My dad told me on multiple occasions that I got my hot-headedness from my mom. But my mom was the epitome of cool and collected. There was just no way. They both brought me up to remain in control of my emotions and my thoughts. To only really speak when spoken to, and to always be polite. Especially to elders. My mom volunteered every weekend at the homeless shelter for goodness sake! She never once raised her voice at me. How could she be hot-headed?

"Come on Tris," Christina whined from outside my room.

I was still angry as I open the door to her, but like most things in life that don't go my way, I swallow it down.

I let Christina have her way with me, and even found it hard not to smile at her constant moving mouth. Many people don't really care for Christina's nonstop talk and lack of filter, but I find it calming. Unlike the outfit she has me in now.

"Stop fidgeting you look good!" It's the second time she's had to swat my hands away from tugging on the skirt I'm wearing. It's an old one of hers that comes up mid-thigh and is an in-your-face blue. "We're almost there."

Christina finally agreed that I don't have to wear a dress, but I do have to wear a skirt and tight top. I just had no idea she was going to pick out a black crop top. I grabbed my gray cardigan for warmth before Christina could see. When she got to the car, I had it on and she didn't argue. The top itself isn't too revealing – only showing a few inches of skin, and coming up in a high scoop neck rather than low. The sleeves were long too. Shoes were a different story entirely – Christina was in charge of that department and I didn't have the nerve to keep arguing. Now, my feet are crammed into sparkly black stiletto sandals. My toes are also painted blue accordingly.

We arrive twenty minutes past eight. There was no fresh snow today, and the sun was out. Meaning tonight and tomorrow will hold plenty of ice on the roads. Uriah knew this was a possibility and offered to house us overnight. I initially refused. Christina accepted. I have no idea how many others accepted, or how Zeke and Uriah plan to hold us all.

Christina grabs our overnight duffle bag and leads the way inside, walking with complete confidence in heels on the icy sidewalk. I stumble a couple of times, and hope nobody saw.

The house is on the smaller side, but it reminds me of my parents' first house. The one I used to see in pictures with the two of them just after they were married. Caleb was born in that house. He was an unusually fast labor and by the time they had realized what was happening, he had arrived. I was slower, and they made it all the way to the hospital emergency entrance before mom could no longer hold back a push.

It's covered in snow, and based on the shape of the house, I'd say there's only one room upstairs. The downstairs looks lively – lights on in the windows, Christmas decorations up, and I can even see a couple people move passed the sheer curtains. The side of the house grabs my attention though; there's one large pile of snow – it looks like a snow plow going over the roads scooped its load and dumped it next to the Pedrad house – with a sign stuck in front of it that Zeke no doubt made reading "It's so _ICE_ to be home :) "

The noise coming from the house already is unbelievable. Mostly from whatever music is being played. I suppose it _is_ a good thing that they live in the industrial area of Chicago. Barely any neighbors, except for maybe a homeless person or two.

Shauna opens the door for us before we reach the top step of the patio. She has a red cup in her hand, and it first worries me. Until it lowers just enough for me to see the contents: water.

"You guys are early." She says smirking at Christina.

Christina on the other hand balks. "We are not early. We were told to come at eight."

Shauna rolls her eyes. "Fashionably late is at least forty minutes late Chris."

"Everyone knows that." Uriah says joining us. "You ladies look nice."

"Nice?" Christina is just getting offended in rapid fire. "We look Hot Uriah and don't you forget it."

"Yeah yeah." Uriah waves her off. "I'll take your bag upstairs." He reaches out and takes the bag from Christina who immediately walks off in search of Will. Uriah almost stumbles under the weight of the bag. "What the hell does she have in here?"

I shrug. "I have no idea."

He grunts. "Drinks are in the kitchen. Make yourself comfortable."

While Uriah manages to get the bag upstairs okay, I take a moment to survey the room, and curse myself for looking for the exits first. There are three of them. Front door, back door, and sliding glass door on the side of the house.

Myra and Marlene are chatting about something by the kitchen, and both look enthusiastic. It's nice to see a carefree look on the girls. Especially Myra. Both girls are also dressed equally provocatively. Marlene in a strapless romper of sorts that would have reminded me of one of my Dauntless outfits, had it not been for it's hot pink color. Myra is in a two piece like my own, except her skirt is longer, but her top is higher.

Shauna who is running around making sure everyone is okay and has everything they need is dressed conservatively, but still nice. Lynn, who is lounging across the length of one of the couches is dressed similarly, except with tighter darker clothing. Not that I'm surprised, but it still sends a shock through me when I follow Lynn's line of sight and see she too, is watching Shauna like a hawk. And when her attention isn't on Shauna, it's on Marlene.

Zeke is over at the makeshift bar that consists of two coffee tables stacked on top of each other, a keg, a cooler, and a few bottles of gold and silver colored liquid. Not to mention the abundance of red plastic cups. A small jar also sits on the bar, with keys inside. Smart.

Christina drops her own car keys in and takes two red cups from Zeke.

"Will isn't here yet." She pouts slightly as she hands me a cup. The bronze colored liquid that foams and sloshes in my cup smells terrible. It tastes even worse. Christina laughs at my scrunched face, "Want a margarita instead?" I nod and she takes the cup from me. Beer was never my poison of choice.

She comes back in less than a minute with a cheap margarita mix drink for me. It still leaves a dry burning feeling, but it's more welcome than the beer.

We sit down on one of the floral print couches in the living room and listen to the loud music. Shauna joins us after a while and tells us that some people couldn't come till later, so we're mostly taking it slow for now.

I glance over at Zeke, who is on his third red cup since I've been here. "Slow?" I raise an eyebrow.

Shauna gives me a tight lip stare, and it's just at that moment that Will walks through the door, and Christina is up off the couch, spilling a little of her drink on the hard wood floor. Shauna goes to get napkins.

Christina and Will are all but making-out until she shoves him down on the couch next to me, then turns to go get a drink. Will had a momentary look of fright on his face before calming down. "Sometimes I forget she's strong," he mumbles.

I snort, feeling a little looser from the near empty margarita in my hand. I don't want to avoid anything tonight. It'll be good to see people, and honestly not have secrets. Which is why I turn to Will and ask him flat out, "Have you told her yet, Spike?"

His expression hardens at his alter ego. "No."

I get up to get a refill, suddenly not caring how much I have. "Don't wait too much longer." He doesn't reply.

Halfway through my second drink I start to feel the buzz. That weird adrenaline running through my limbs, slack jaw, fuzzy headed feeling that alcohol gives me. This time, I do everything I can to enjoy it. I dance to the loud music with Christina and Shauna. I even laugh loudly with Zeke a couple of times while we wait for everyone else. I have no idea how many people are coming, or when they're supposed to come. I try not to care too much.

By 9:30PM, Uriah gets visibly bored, until he shouts suddenly, "I'm not waiting anymore, it's time to play!"

"Play what?" Christina asks.

"Truth or dare. Or, as those of us in this hellish world of dancing can appropriately refer to it as, Candor or Dauntless!" How clever.

Myra who has been quiet most of the night nods enthusiastically. Marlene starts laughing and helps Will start making a circle out of the furniture. I sit at the kitchen island slowly eating some pretzel sticks. Because while I'd like to let go and have fun with my friends tonight, I can't ignore the fact that if I want to continue having fun, I need some food in my stomach, and water. I grab a bottle on my way to the circle. I'm still surprised my heels haven't hurt my feet. They haven't been worn all that much and the soles aren't even that comfortable.

I take a seat on the couch from earlier, next to the arm rest, and set my water bottle on the window sill behind me. Christina sits next to me, with Will next to her.

I grab Shauna's arm as she walks by after glancing at our smallish crowd of nine people, myself included. "How many more are we expecting?"

Shauna looks up at the ceiling, counting in her head. "Seven more." She doesn't give me names. I glance around at our space. We're going to need more furniture.

While Uriah and Zeke are struggling to move their make-shift bar closer to our playing field, Tori walks in which surprises me. Then almost immediately after Tori, Sapphire saunters through the door, followed quickly by an even more surprising Slade.

Lynn is now squished between Will and the other armrest of the chair, looking none too happy about the situation. Uriah brought down a rocking chair that Zeke now proudly sits in as though it were a throne. Slade sits on the floor against the wall, looking as though he were questioning his motives of coming. Sapphire is happily seated next to Uriah and Marlene on the smaller couch. And Tori and Myra surprise everyone by engaging in a heated conversation about carpet cleaners as they both sit on the floor with their backs to the kitchen.

"Alright! Let's begin. No use waiting on the others." Zeke states cheerfully. His words aren't slurred at all. "I'll start!"

"Who says you get to start?" Uriah protests.

"My house, my rules."

" _Our_ house, our rules."

Shauna looks ready to smack them both upside the head. "It's your _mother's_ house. Let's call her and see who starts."

Christina giggles at something Will whispers to her, as Lynn tosses Zeke his phone. Within seconds, the sound of the dial tone is on speaker.

Uriah suddenly pales. "Oh no. Zeke hang up!"

"Why?" He looks over at his younger brother.

"Ezekiel Pedrad there had better be a good reason you're calling me in the middle of my massage!" A husky woman's voice bites at the other end of the phone.

"H-hey mom. We were—" Zeke stammers. Uriah is motioning for him to cut the line.

"We? Uriah are you there too?"

"Just, um. We… never mind!" Zeke hits end just as his mother's voice begins to rise once more.

The room is silent, up until Tori smirks. "Your mother is getting a massage?"

Zeke and Uriah look at each other painfully. "No," Uriah says quietly. "She's giving one."

It starts with Marlene, the Christina, then Shauna, until just about everyone but the two brothers are howling with laughter. Tori just shakes her head smiling. Even Slade smirks.

Zeke stammers to explain, "She joined this online thing- they meet once a week… it's a bunch of old people, massaging other old people, all night."

Tears begin to stream down my face, and Christina complains that she's going to pee her dress. She gets up on wobbly legs and bolts to the bathroom, still laughing. My gut hurts in the best way, and my cheeks become sore from smiling.

"Okay that's enough!" Zeke yells, doing everything he can to look tough. It makes everyone laugh harder. Even Uriah starts giggling like a child.

Zeke tries again, this time getting our attention. "You! Dark haired chick!" He points across the room. "I don't know your name."

The girl in question is Sapphire. She grins at him with full dark pink lips, and piercing blue eyes. She twirls her slightly curled hair on one finger. "Who me?"

Zeke nods.

Her grin widens. Then she looks around the room. "Are we using real names now?" Her voice is almost shaky and unsure. It startles me, and reminds me once again that she really is just a child in this business. No matter how creamy her dark olive skin is, or how silky her voice is, or even what she wears, she's still only 18. Barely 18 by the looks of it. She could easily pass for any age between 15 and 24. A pit drops in my stomach at the honesty in her voice.

Shauna looks at the rest of us too. "Yes, I think it's okay. Everyone here knows everything anyway."

I sneak a glare over at Will, who is purposely avoiding my eyes. Christina doesn't notice. Maybe he really is perfect for her. No one else could keep this kind of lie from her for so long. That, or Christina isn't as good of a lie detector as she once thought.

Sapphire's sly grin turns to a modest smile. Her eyes soften, and her shoulders relax. "My name is," she swallows hard. "Elizabeth." She looks nervous now, and quickly adds, "But if you call me that your face will meet my fist. Just call me Lily."

Shauna nods approvingly.

Lily. Matt thought she had the name of a flower. He has better observation skills than I've ever given him credit for. I wonder what else he's noticed that none of us have picked up on.

Zeke's gaze travels over to Slade next, but Slade glares right back at him. Zeke shrinks in his seat and turns back to Lily. I guess Slade isn't ready to be anyone but Slade yet.

"Lily." The name rolls off of Zeke's tongue. "Truth, or dare?"

Lily's smirk returns. "Dare."

Uriah hoots. "Way to start the game right!"

"Hush up!" Zeke yells at his brother. "I'm thinking."

Uriah laughs. "Bullshit. You never think with this game."

"Shut up douche waffle."

A laugh bursts from my mouth before I can stop it. It must be the alcohol because at present, douche waffle is the best insult I've ever heard.

"Lily," Zeke regains control of his throne room. "I dare you, to get a tattoo, from Tori, right now."

My stomach rolls at the thought of a needle, even though I have two tattoos myself. Lily isn't fazed at all. In fact, her smile has widened.

Tori stands up. "I'll go get my stuff." She walks out the door, as Uriah and Marlene pull out a dining room chair for Lily to sit in under the kitchen lighting.

"What if someone doesn't want to do something?" Myra asks, much louder than I think she intended.

"You drink." Uriah says immediately and pulls out a bunch of different colored and shaped shot glasses. He pours scotch into each of them and sets them in a circle around the coffee table making it look like everyone has their own designated cop-out shot. He then tips his red cup to Myra and takes a swing. She smiles. Marlene bristles a bit at the interaction, and leans her head on Uriah's shoulder. I never would have taken her as one to be jealous.

"Speaking of drinking," Lily fills her cup from the keg. "I believe it's my turn." She scans our odd group. "Uriah. Truth or—"

"Dare." Shauna and Lynn say at the same time in an almost bored fashion.

Uriah nods happily. "What they said."

Lily smiles, once again raking her eyes over all of us. Her smile widens and she takes a sip from her cup. "Do a belly shot off of your brother."

Uriah pales for the second time tonight. Christina chokes on her drink, and Lynn begins to cackle. Zeke happily strips his shirt off and lays flat on his back in front of his brother, wearing a shit eating grin. "Come on little bro. Slurp it up will you?"

Lynn happily pours a small amount of tequila into Zeke's belly button.

"When was the last time you cleaned it out?" Marlene asks Zeke, while grinning at Uriah.

Uriah all but screams. "Don't you DARE answer that!" He makes some hand motions like he's calming himself down, which looks a little diva-ish to me. I try not to judge an intoxicated person too much when I myself am well on my way there. My initial buzz has gone, but my legs still feel like something is running up and down my bones.

Tori comes back in then. "Wait! I need to see this!" She sets her equipment for Lily's tattoo on the table and pulls out her camera.

"Really Tori?" Uriah whines.

She smirks. "You said nothing was off limits to cameras last time we played."

The last time Tori played with the Pedrad brothers? How long have _they_ known each other?! It seems I'm not the only one confused. Christina is moving her pointed finger back and forth from Tori to Uriah with a furrowed brow. Will puts his hand over hers to lower it back to the couch, and I hear him whisper, "Pointing isn't polite." She smacks his arm.

Al walks through the door then, mumbles an apology for being late, and seems to immediately know what's going on.

Tori, still waiting for Uriah to do the shot, walks over to Lily as she sets up and Lily points to a spot on her foot, then Christina blocks my view by leaning over Will to give me a look. "They invited Al?"

I shrug. "I didn't know he was coming."

She grimaces a bit. "I've always found him to be kind of like a creepy teddy bear."

Will smacks her leg. "Not nice."

Al goes straight for the bar, grabs a red cup that's half full and abandoned on the counter and moves to sit next to the couch, almost on my feet. I shuffle them away politely to try and make room for him even though there's plenty on the other side. He smiles at me as I sip my water. I've never found Al creepy I guess, but something is definitely off as he looks at me. There's an uncomfortable churning in my stomach, and the urge to move away from him intensifies. The last time I felt like this was with Professor Thompson – before what happened that is. It's not that extreme with Al, but the feeling is there, and I can't ignore it.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey Al."

"You look nice."

I'm about to murmur back a quick thanks, but I inhale a stink of warm booze on Al instead, rather than his usual lemon grass and sage. He's already had a few drinks before coming. The discomfort spreads to my chest, and I do all I can to push down the fight or flight feeling.

"I heard you were coming." His smile broadens.

My words are sticky. "Did you?" I glance at my water bottle's label, suddenly not feeling up to talking to Al.

"Yeah." He breathes on my knee and it makes me shiver. Maybe I should get up, just to stretch. Then I'll feel better. I hope.

"Is someone going to suck the liquid from my button of belly or what?" Zeke yells, mostly at Uriah.

There's a choking sound from the door. Matt is red in the face. "I honestly never expected to hear that phrase uttered in my life, but I'm suddenly glad it has been. Especially by you Zeke, I expected no less." Matt smiles as he walks over and takes Zeke's throne-like-rocking-chair-seat. "This is sure to be a memorable experience."

"Uriah's being a Pansycake."

"I am not!"

Shauna groans. "I thought you two outgrew that word ages ago!"

They both smile at her, then Zeke turns to his brother. "Now suck my belly." Tori also moves back into view, camera in hand.

Uriah grimaces, but does as he's told. He leans forward on his knees and soon a slurping noise fills the room. But before it's over, Zeke yells, "Belly bump!" And thrusts his hips high off the ground so his lower abdomen smacks Uriah in the nose. Uriah in turn growls and wipes his nose free of his brother's skin, then gulps down the rest of what was in his drink.

"Tasty Uri?" Marlene teases.

He growls again. "I should have done it as soon as it was poured. Instead I let it sit there for a couple of minutes soaking in his juices."

Everyone groans, "Uriah please, I don't need sensory descriptions!" Will exclaims. Tori snorts and Shauna gags.

I finish the rest of the water in my bottle, and get up to use the restroom. Passing by Tori and Lily, I can see an outline of sorts being drawn on the top of her foot and part of her ankle. It looks distorted to me, but then again I have been drinking. Alcohol is still swimming in my blood, and my cheeks and chest feel flushed accordingly. My jaw is less slackened now, but as I plan on having more tonight, I can expect that feeling to tenfold. Anxiety flares in the back of my head at all the things that could go wrong if I continue down this path tonight, and for once, I shove it all into a little box and tuck it away. I should let go a bit. I have that right. Besides, who knows how much longer I'll be able to live in such a carefree way with all my friends around me, even for just one night?

Upon exiting the restroom, I immediately go make myself another cheap margarita, with more tequila and less sugary mix this time.

Uriah has his gaze fixed on Christina, she must be his target. She's smiling widely, waiting for him to say something.

"Kiss the girl you'd go lesbo for!" He shouts triumphantly. "On the lips."

She must have picked dare. "Done!" Christina gets up from the couch, and strides confidently over to me. I'm honestly not that surprised. She's told me before.

The boys start to make catcalls at the both of us. Christina takes my drink from my hand, sets it on the table, then reaches up to push my wavy hair behind my ears. She takes time caressing my neck and jawline, then turns us sideways so everyone gets a side view. Her heels make her about four inches taller than me, but she still manages to lean down gently as though she's done this before. The room goes silent as Christina's lips touch mine. She doesn't push it, probably because Uriah didn't specify a kiss from making out, though he'll probably be disappointed now. Her lips are soft, unlike any of the kisses I've received from men at the club. Even the three women who have stolen kisses from me in my time there. And just to up the ante, I wrap my arms around her neck and release a noise from the back of my throat. I can feel Christina's shoulders shake with hidden laughter as the guys in the room start to react. But soon, she pulls away, winks at me in view of everyone and walks back to her seat. Then, just for shits and giggles, I lick my lips at her.

Zeke and Uriah are wide eyed, and both look slightly ashamed. Marlene is whispering teasing words to Uriah and Shauna is giving Zeke a look that can only be described as, _seriously?_ Matt smirks at us as he leans back in the chair, and Slade, surprisingly has looked away and closed his eyes.

"Well, that was one of the most fun dares I've ever done." Christina says casually as I take my place back on the couch next to her. Her arm rest seductively on my arm. "Tris honey, can't wait to get you upstairs."

"Anytime babe," I say lowly back at her. Warmth spreads in my chest as the others laugh, and I smile wide. This truly couldn't get to be a better night. I just didn't realize that we'd only _just_ started. Sure I'd played Truth or Dare before, but it's only ever gone barely one round with this size group of people, because everyone gets drunk or bored after a while.

Christina looks over at Tori, who is just about to start inking Lily. "Tori?"

"Truth," Tori says almost immediately, earning some laughs from the Pedrad brothers. There must be a story behind this.

"What's your biggest regret?"

Tori doesn't even pause before the words, "Nipple piercing" fly out of her mouth.

"No way!" Myra exclaims.

Tori looks over at us, "I'm not drunk enough for this," and takes a large swing of one of the silver bottles on the counter. Then suddenly she lifts her shirt. My tongue has swollen in my mouth and it seems others have too. Sure enough, she's pierced. Tori's ample breasts are both lovely and round, but that's beside the point. In both of her dark nipples, are silver hoops.

"I've worked with you for years and I never knew!" Shauna shouts at her.

Tori shrugs then begins to laugh, pulling her shirt back down.

"Doing anything later Tori?" Matt asks jokingly.

She replies sharply. "Not with you."

"If you regret it, why not take them out?" Marlene asks, actually looking interested. I wonder if she'd get one.

Tori takes another swing. "They get caught on everything, took forever to heal. But I leave them in cause I think they're cute. Now," She finishes her cup. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

Marlene leans back in her seat. "Truth."

Uriah smirks. "Pansyc—" Marlene smacks him upside the head, much like how Shauna does Zeke. I giggle.

"What's the worst crime you've ever committed?" Tori asks now paying attention to the needle in her hand.

Marlene thinks for a moment, running a hand through her hair. "Umm. That's a good question."

"Have you committed any crime?" Lynn asks with wide eyes. Marlene has the image of the perfect good girl. But that can be easily changed to the _school girl_ look one might find at Dauntless.

"Oh yeah. Lots actually. Pretty much all small stuff though." Marlene giggles to herself. "I would have to say the worst one, was setting fire to the hot dog stand on the pier when I was 12."

"I remember that!" Al says suddenly. "I was there that day, my dad really wanted a hot dog, but as soon as we got close, it was up in flames."

Marlene nods. "It wasn't that hard, just a little spilt lighter fluid from the burners and suddenly, boom." She laughs. "I actually burned myself a bit, right here." She shows us the underside of her arm, and there just as she said, is a shiny patch of skin like you would see on someone who had suffered a bad burn.

Uriah kisses her arm in that spot, and rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. The pair look at each other deeply. It's a look of love with no lust or longing, just full-fledged _I-care-about-you-your-pain-is-my-pain_ love. I've shared that look with my parents, with Caleb before the accident, and now most often with Christina. It's a family love.

"Alright Marlene, pick someone." Zeke says impatiently. He just wants to be dared now.

Marlene smiles directly at him. "Shauna," she says then glances over at Shauna. Zeke is visibly disappointed. Shauna asks for a dare which surprises me, but Marlene doesn't push it. She dares Shauna simply to wear her bra on her head for the remainder of the evening. Shauna is the first of us to refuse a dare, even if it wasn't that bad. Zeke tries to push her designated shot on the table to her. Shauna picks it up and dumps it into her red cup. Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Matt and I are suddenly on edge. But clever Shauna, she dumps the drink into her mouth then pretends to gag and take a large swing of her water to wash it down, but she really spits it back into the water, smiles, then excuses herself to get some more.

Shauna then finally gives Zeke what he wants and gives him a dare. "I dare you to have a dance off, with Will."

Zeke stands immediately. Will looks a little nervous. "Do I have to?"

Christina is already giddy for the show. "You just haven't had enough alcohol. Here, drink." She shoves her cup in his face, and he smiles for her and drinks.

Matt starts the music after plugging his phone into the stereo system. "Front and center boys. Let's see what you got." Everyone looks interested now, even Slade. Lily and Tori are peaking in as well, pausing their tattoo session.

The music is low, deep, with drums beating so hard it could shake your bones. This is my music; this is what I like to dance to at Dauntless. The pounding helps me escape my reality. I can feel myself sway involuntarily, and tap my feet to the beat I would normally stomp on. Lynn dims the lighting.

Zeke begins his dance. It's awkward, and very uncoordinated. Many begin to laugh, but cheer him on as well. Uriah adds a catcall to his brother for good measure, and as Zeke does a 360 turn with his hips, he flips Uriah off. Marlene and Myra begin to dance to the music as well. Marlene keeps herself in check, but Myra is banging her head so hard I'm sure she's going to hit the wall. Once the song has ended, Zeke looks absolutely winded and red in the face, but purely happy.

Will steps up, and he glances over at Christina. He's going to actually dance, like he would if he were Spike right now.

His music is a little different. It's lighter, with more of a whistle to it in the background, but it still feels heavy, and masculine. Will moves his hips expertly, and I feel my own cheeks blush. He unbuttons his shirt slowly and begins to get hollers from some of us. He drops low when the beat drops, and is high into the air when it climaxes. His song ends abruptly, as he leans against the front door, in an effort to slide down it, but the door is thrust open from the outside, and knocks Will over with an unmanly like cry.

Christina giggles, but just moments ago her mouth was watering. Does she still really not know?

I'm laughing too as Will picks himself up, about to turn and yell at whoever knocked him over, but he stops and says "I don't know you. I'd feel bad yelling." Then he turns and walks back over to Christina, who hugs him tightly, bumping me as I try to drink my margarita.

I'm anxious to see who Will doesn't know though. I thought everyone here knew everybody.

The first thing I see through the door is a female with bouncy dark brown hair, almost black. She takes off her coat before turning back to the door. "Well come in. It's _your_ friend's house." The alcohol in my mouth takes a sour turn. Her voice. Her fucking voice. There's only one person who could be with her. My stomach explodes into my chest and my cheeks flame. I long to release a long scream, and suddenly have the urge to cry. At least no one can tell, because my face becomes stonily guarded in an instant.

Nita.

Then, _he_ walks in, his back to the living room, to me. I can't take my eyes off of him, yet I really don't want to look at him. It'd be better if he just never came. Oh I wish he didn't come. Then again, I'm drinking tonight. I want to have fun. I can't let him ruin that. He's with Nita. So fuck it. Fuck him.

"You were so good Will! You could be a, _dancer_!" Christina shouts before kissing him. She almost knocks my drink out of my hand in the process.

"Chris," Will begins.

"Yes?" Christina's eyes flutter. Suddenly on top of everything, I feel like I'm hit with a truck. I know that look. That's Christina's _I'm giving you the chance to tell me the truth because I know you've been bull shitting me_ look. That sneaky little bitch. I snigger.

Will breathes heavily, staring at her. "You knew."

She sips her drink, pinky out. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Spike."

"When did you find out?!" He asks her hurriedly.

I smile at the altercation between them. I guess no one really can tell a lie to Christina. At least not for long.

"You sir are late!" Zeke is out of his seat as soon as he can be, after drinking so much, competing in a dance competition – which I think he lost – and pours Nita and Four, drinks of their own.

Four. That's not his name. His name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton. His father knocks up Abnegation girls and he helps kill those that even the Gutter doesn't want. I wonder why he goes by Four, more now than ever. Anyone with a dad like that, must have a gruesome past. Maybe I could really piss him off by calling him by his real name tonight in front of everyone. Embarrass him. Ridicule him. Make him feel as low as he did me. Then again, maybe his name is a really sore subject that could hurt him. I can't do that. Dammit!

"What'd we miss?" Four asks. His voice sending shivers down my back. And the word _we_ stings like a slap in the face.

Zeke hiccups. "Well for starters… Her name is Lily," he points over in Tori and Lily's direction, now halfway through her tattoo it looks like. "Shauna refused to wear her bra on her head, Uriah did a shot from MA BELLY BUTTON! Tori has a nip regret, Marlene set hot dogs on fire and I just CRUSHED William over dere at dancing." He hiccups again.

"Actually," Shauna says from the kitchen. "It was my dare, I think I should get to decide the winner." She smirks. "I think Will had you Zeke."

Zeke begins to stammer, sloshing the drink in his cup over his arm, and almost onto Nita's shirt. I'm sorry it missed. It's a pretty purple shirt, on her stupidly pretty face, with her delicate little prissy arm entangled in the crook of Four's elbow.

I down the last of my third margarita. My buzz returning in a frenzy, and I know I'm headed for trouble. "Hey Al," I say suddenly, "would you mind getting me another margarita?"

Al's face lights up like it's fucking Christmas, and he nods, immediately standing and jogging to the bar. My heart pounds a little heavier, and I know almost instantly that it's not from Four. Alcohol makes me slower, weaker, louder, dumber. I'm having too much again. I should stop.

Four walks over with Nita, not even noticing me.

I don't think I'll stop just yet.

He sits down across the room on another chair that Shauna pulled into our circle, and Nita sits at his feet. Why the fuck would he invite her anyways?

"Who's turn is it?" Lily asks suddenly joining us once more. The top of her left foot and part of her ankle are covered in a clear gloss. The design is a dark blue outline of an orchid, with little added swirls around the stem and petals.

"Mine!" Zeke yells from the kitchen. Soon he's racing back to our game, Al too. He hands me my drink, filled almost to the brim. I smile widely at him, and he returns it. Sitting once more at my feet, well, now he's actually on my left foot. Not like I can feel it anyway, my feet have gone numb from the heels.

I glance over at Zeke to see he's scanning the room, and I happen to notice that Four is staring into his own cup, across the room from me. He doesn't pick his head up at all. Nita however, is looking over at me. I can't tell if her look is a glare or curiosity. My vision is slowly becoming near sighted.

"You sir, of the unknown origin, are next!" Zeke shouts with minimal slur, pointing directly at Slade. Slade who has remained quiet this whole time, cracked a smile once or twice, whose favorite color is charcoal gray, and is still sticking to only drinking water. I'm suddenly surprised he's even here, with all the alcohol around him, I'd have thought he'd gone running. Then again, that's only based on what I've heard about him and my one experience having alcohol in his presence.

Slade nods to Zeke, and before Zeke can ask, says "Dare."

Zeke looks pleased with himself. "Sir, I dare thee to remove thy shirt. So that all the world may see thy glory."

Slade looks over at the alcohol for a moment, but in the end, reaches over his head and removes his blue shirt. However, before any of the girls can gawk too long, he pulls on his gray jacket and zips it up to the neck. It's smart of him, and I can't help but giggle. The scar on his chest looks less prominent in florescent lighting rather than the backstage black lighting at Dauntless. But it's still an ugly scar, and I really want to know what happened. If my theory that someone he cared about was killed by a drunk, driver or not, I suppose it's possible he was with them and was injured as well. Or maybe he's a masochist.

Zeke has begun to pout at Slade's loophole. Slade wears an impassive face right back. At least it's not a glare.

There's a tickling sensation on my ankle. Al has begun to rub it, consciously or not.

"Tris." Slade's voice catches my attention. His brown eyes lock onto mine. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I smile back, sipping my drink once more, and almost choke on how much sugary mix is in this margarita.

Slade continues to stare at me now in silence. I find it almost impossible to look away from him, yet I also don't want to. I know it's crazy, but it almost feels like Slade is trying to communicate with me about something. His gaze is not sultry, nor lustful, or loving. It's rough, captivating, and comforting. A look that family shares after fearing they would never see each other again. It's so intimate it's terrifying.

His voice breaks my trance, "What's your favorite color?"

"Moss green."

The corner of his mouth smirks up, but dies quickly as he nods and finally ducks his head away.

Everyone in the room is quiet. All eyes on Slade and me. Even Four. He stares at me with an intensity I couldn't put to words. I can't read his expression, and it irritates me.

Nita on the other hand, looks fairly happy, sipping on her drink, her hand now resting on Four's leg. Four either didn't notice or doesn't care. And _that_ pisses me off even more. Her bouncy dark hair is rolled up into a side bun tonight, and her eyes are lined heavily. What I wouldn't give to see her in a position at Dauntless. Just to see her fail. In fact…

"Nita," I say leaning back in my seat, my voice going high at the end of her name. Must be the sugar.

She looks actually surprised that I called her name. "Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?" Please pick dare.

Nita pauses, and almost looks unsure of herself, before giggling and answering. "Dare."

I don't pause. I don't falter. I don't give myself any chance for second guessing. "Give Four a strip tease."

Everyone's eyes nearly bug out of their heads at my tone. My conviction. Zeke and Uriah give a small holler and snicker until they too actually realize – especially Uriah – what exactly I'm doing. If Four wants Nita, he can have her. But now he'll know that she can strip and dance sensually just like me, except I get paid for it. I'm certified to be great.

Nita on the other hand, looks unsure of herself now more than before, and her face turns a bit white. I enjoy every second of it. She casually gets up and looks at Four. I hope she sucks.

Zeke looks dangerously close to snickering at the discomfort on her face, but Uriah is the one to smack him out of it this time.

Matthew hits Play on the music.

She begins to move around Four, circling him, dragging her hand across his shoulder every now and then, and leaning over him. Her moves are sloppy, jagged, and not at all natural. Just as well, Four looks every bit uncomfortable as I'd hope he'd be. He's leaning so far back in his chair, he might tip it over, and his face is contorted in confusion and dare I say it, despair. His shoulders tense, and a heat builds in his neck and travels up his ears, turning the corresponding areas a flaming red.

Christina looks over at me as Nita takes her jacket off, revealing that her pretty purple shirt is backless. "What are you doing?" Christina asks in small tones.

I shrug. "Playing the game."

Four glances over at me quite a few times, and from the corner of my eye, I take pleasure in the fact that he's not enjoying himself at all. I could do way better than Nita. And Four knows it.

Nita only goes for another ten seconds before blushing furiously and sitting back down and slamming a shot. The entire show was awkward from start to finish. She only ended up removing her jacket, and her socks. I can't help the feeling of guild dueling the feeling of victory in my chest. But they both lose out to the floating feeling of alcohol.

Apparently, Nita doesn't like eyes on her, as everyone is still staring at her and she shakes like a leaf. She quickly points to Will, and earns a glare from Christina. Will however, is a nice guy, and immediately says "Dare" before she can ask.

Nita looks around the room wildly, until her eyes land on the kitchen. "Do a shot of salsa verde."

Will does the shot, and retches once or twice into the garbage can. This earns him a large cheer from the Pedrad brothers.

Four is still glaring at me, even when Zeke bumps his shoulders enthusiastically. Nita is still red in the face.

Will then goes on to keep the theme of edible dares, dares Myra to eat a spoonful of cinnamon. Myra, looking more and more like her usual self every day, politely refuses and does a shot instead. She then proceeds to tell us that she did that same dare when she was younger, and ended up puking for the next couple of hours.

Myra also seemed to have picked up on the tension between me and my former T.A. and picked him as her target.

"Dare." His husky voice affects me more than I'd like. I'm supposed to be mad at him. I drink more alcohol, feeling as though I've hit a plateau.

Myra gleams. "I dare you to bake Zeke a cake."

Zeke is up on his feet in the next instant. "YES I FULLY SUPPORT THIS DARE!"

Four looks a little taken aback at first, but agrees reluctantly after taking a shot himself. Zeke has his arm looped in Four's and is practically skipping him to the kitchen. Everyone begins to laugh, including myself. This is what they must have looked like when they were at the Male Dancer Night at Dauntless last month. When everyone thought that Zeke was a frilly little thing of a man and Four was the brooding boyfriend along because he wants to keep Zeke happy. Well, that's actually pretty accurate as they are, except for the boyfriend part.

"Hey Tris," Al says from my feet, louder I think that he intended. "You're really pretty."

"You already said that," I shrug at him, but nod in thanks.

He stops rubbing my ankle, which had gone numb from his hands on it. "No, I mean you're _really_ pretty."

A swarming feeling fills my gut. Al is drunk, really drunk. He wouldn't be saying this if he hadn't been drinking. "Uh, thanks." I shift in my seat to sit up a little straighter, and pull my skirt down a little farther, pushing my legs together a little harder and scrunch my face. At Al's eye level, he could see straight up my skirt. Cold air drapes over my shoulders and my skin prickles. I cross my legs suddenly, as he seemingly didn't notice his advantage. I don't help the situation at all by continuing to drink the alcohol in my hand.

I glance over at Christina, but she is fully engrossed with Will, whispering about dances to come between the two of them.

Al's hand begins to travel up my leg. I flinch harshly, almost kicking him in the face. His expression turns sad, like he didn't understand what he did to deserve that reaction out of me.

"Al!" Four's voice booms out across the room. Everyone glances up at Four who is currently stirring something. "Go sit outside."

Al begins to whine. "I didn't even say if I wanted a dare!"

Four glares at him with steam almost rising from his head, and Al reluctantly gets up. Swaying side to side, I'm almost worried he's going to fall over, but he makes his way to the door in one piece. Before going outside though, Al turns back to us and calls Marlene's name.

"Dare." She says through her cup.

Al giggles like a child. "Switch underwear with Uriah."

I feel silent relief when Al is outside, and refuse to look at Four for thanks. His eyes flick to me every now and then, but he says nothing more while he works on the cake.

Marlene on the other hand looks wary at Uriah, but he's all for it. They both excuse themselves to the upstairs, and come down a minute later. Marlene walks just fine, but has a scrunched up look on her face, and her cheeks red from laughing. Uriah comes down next, and he hesitates with every step. One hand is fixed on his butt and the other on his crotch.

"My God Marlene! How do you wear this?!"

Marlene snorts again, and immediately covers her mouth with her hands. "I thought you'd be used to it working at Dauntless."

"None of my thongs are this tight and this thin!"

Christina and Will begin to laugh as well, and I feel myself smile. Zeke on the other hand walks over to Uriah, almost inspecting him. "How thin?"

Uriah sniffles. "The boys are hanging out. And Mr. Snake barely fits. He's squished!"

"Mr. Snake?!" Lynn gapes.

"No, no no no no!" Shauna covers her ears like they were bleeding. "That is NOT something I needed to ever hear!"

Lily on the other hand is smiling like a cat, "So that's how you got your name." Her eyes rake him up and down once more, like the first time I met her. Marlene notices and scoots closer to Uriah's position.

Nita, sitting on the floor just beside them, glances over towards the kitchen. I find my eyes traveling that direction too, up to Four. Nita would just barely be able to see him from her angle, but she sighs and smiles all the same. Four is currently finalizing the batter mixture and adding in a little more flour. I have to stifle a laugh when some of the flour he stirs in spits back at his face. He looks absolutely ridiculous. He even put a blue apron on. The sleeves of his black shirt rolled up to his biceps and the concentration written on his face is almost malleable.

He picks his head up a bit and pours the mixture into the cake tin. I look away before he can feel my eyes on him, and finish off my drink in a rush.

It takes Uriah a solid five minutes to sit down on the couch comfortably. Still, he shifts his hand down to his most private area every now and then to adjust. Marlene teases and coddles him at the same time. "You should be honored. You're the first person to wear my underwear and the last person to ever wear that specific thong."

He grumbles at her.

"Okay," Marlene claps her hands together, "Zeke,"

Zeke leans back against the wall, a cocky smile on his face. He's been called on twice now while others haven't been called at all. He must be feeling good about himself. "Dare."

Marlene smiles. "Paint your finger, and toe, nails blue."

Zeke doesn't miss a beat. "Christina!"

"Dare." She smirks, seeming to know where this is going.

"Paint my nails blue." He then proceeds to march into the other sitting area that I can only assume is the dining room and comes back with about five different shades of blue nail polish. "I am at your mercy. Be kind and do me proud."

Christina snorts and kneels with him on the floor sorting through the colors determining which pattern would look best, or they could do individual designs, and either way it had to be perfect, and oh! where was the top coat, or even a base coat would work.

I took the opportunity to stretch out a bit on the couch now that Christina was on the floor. Will got the idea too and soon we were shoving back and forth trying to get space. Eventually, I ended up with my feet over his lap. "Christina says you give good foot rubs."

Will almost turns red. "Well, I, uh, guess, um I could try."

I have no idea if he actually gives good foot rubs, but I figured Christina had demanded it at one point or another, so I just went with it. But the shade of red he turned, I'm assuming it was most certainly something within the sexual boundaries that couples experience. Or so I'm told. A neon sign of Christina shouting "VIRGIN" at me in my head blossomed just then, and I felt my own cheeks redden.

"Can I come in yet?" Al shouts from just outside. Lynn and Lily snicker as Four immediately says "No." through the door.

Myra sways as she stands and giggles at herself when she trips a bit. Will is currently trying to remove one of my shoes. "Grab me another beer!" Matt shouts as Myra makes it to the kitchen.

"Me too!" Uriah shouts.

Myra nods, but suddenly pales and dashes for the bathroom. The sounds of her retching fills the room with a sudden disgust. I wouldn't call myself a sympathetic vomitter, but the noises don't help at all.

"Never mind then." Matt says as he stands.

I grab his arm as he passes. "Grab me the vodka bottle."

He nods, but looks slightly confused at my request. He and Four both come back to the room then, as Tori gets up to go check on Myra. Matt hands me the bottle, "They only had vanilla vodka left."

"That's fine," I say as I take the bottle.

He gives me another look. "You're really going for it aren't you?"

"Might as well," falls from my mouth after my first swing. I need to be careful or all my thoughts will start pouring out without my say so. It's only happened twice, and both times were times I only got tipsy. If I'm going for drunk, who knows what will happen.

The buzzing in my brain intensifies after my next swing and a rush of warm air floods my throat and through my nose. Happens every time with vodka. My fingers start to feel numb and my lips smack together. Will laughs at me as his fingers dig into the soles of my feet, now free of those horrible shoes, and I sigh loudly in relief.

Four is looking at me. Staring is more like it. He looks concerned, confused, and almost angry, though I can't tell at what. This time I stare right back, and even raise the bottle to him.

"Christina." Shauna says, "It's your turn."

"Oh right!" She picks her head up from Zeke's toes, which must not smell that bad. With the lightest of the blue polishes in her hand, she points to Lynn.

The door opens and Al crawls back in. I roll my eyes and pray he doesn't come over here. His lips are blue. Christina notices Will rubbing my feet, and Al's less that subtle entrance.

"Dare," Lynn says nonchalantly.

"Sit upside down for an hour. If you have to come down before the hour is up, you must spend the next hour rubbing Al's frozen feet."

Lynn gapes at her. Al on the other hand looks rather pleased. Lynn could easily pass out after an hour of sitting upside down. Lynn almost looks towards the alcoholic shots that have gone mostly untouched. She would be the third person tonight to refuse to do something. It's actually quite impressive how long we've all gone. It's nearing 11:30 now, and I can still see the clear night sky through the window.

Zeke and Uriah (although uncomfortable) are itching to call her a Pansycake. I can see it on their faces. I wonder if there's an actual recipe for it. Maybe that's what Four is making right now.

I giggle to myself. Will gives me another odd look, Shauna does too but I ignore them and take another drink.

"Matt," Lynn asks as she moves to sit upside down on the couch.

"Truth," he answers smiling.

Lynn smirks upside down. "You a virgin?"

Matt pauses for a moment, but has no shame in his answer. "Yes."

I certainly wasn't expecting that answer. It seems others weren't as well. Christina's hand slips on Zeke's nails and she cries out in frustration.

Uriah begins to giggle, "Dude…"

"Missing out," Zeke says and winks at Shauna. Her face flames.

"First time might be sloppy though." Will adds. "Especially if she's a virgin too." Christina gives him a look, he shrugs. They weren't each other's firsts. They must have known that, but probably never mentioned it.

"Can we do a virgin count?" Uriah asks.

"Okay!" Zeke shouts, answering happily for everyone. "Room wide truth time. You must take a shot if you're not answering. All those who are virgins raise your hands."

Al's hand goes up almost instantly, as if he's pleased with himself. Matt's hand goes up as well. Lily, surprisingly also raises her hand. Then again, she's only eighteen. Myra and Tori are still in the bathroom so we'll never know for sure, though it can be assumed based on what I know of both of them that they're not.

"Now raise your hands if you lost that puppy."

"Please don't refer to virginity as a puppy." Marlene groans as her hand goes up. Followed quickly by Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke's hands. Christina and Will both raise their hands shortly after. Nita also raises her hand, looking completely embarrassed. Slade too, raises his hand. I thought for sure he would take a shot on this one. Then again, it's alcohol. . .

"Wait a minute!" Matt says quickly. "Two people in the room haven't raised their hands." His voice is almost song like. "And they haven't done shots either." I feel like had this conversation happened a couple of months ago, I would have punched Matt for singling me and my sexual status out in front of people. Now, it doesn't bother me as much. I can't decide if that's progress at being more open or not.

All eyes land on Four and I.

I shrug my shoulders and reach for the pre poured amber liquid still in the middle of the floor. I tip it to Four while not really looking at him, and shoot it quickly, gasping at the dry burning after taste. Scotch has never been my favorite.

He follows my lead and downs his own shot quickly. There was less grimacing on his part.

"Wouldn't it be cute if they were both virgins?" Lily asks while drawing patterns on the carpet and looking at the two of us with half lidded eyes.

"They could be each other's firsts! It'd be so fairytale like!" Marlene claps her hands and squeals.

"There's room upstairs!" Uriah cheers almost as if he were invited.

Four's face reddens and I just laugh at the fact that we're even having this conversation. But the redness in his face makes me question, is he actually experienced at all? He could either be embarrassed at lack of experience, or ashamed from experience. Nita looks a little confused as well.

Shauna looks over at me. "Wait, Tris I thought you lost it on your birthday a couple of years ago."

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Lynn shouts happily from her upside down hang. "That was the loosest I've ever seen you outside of work. What was the guy's name?"

"Edgar." I finish for them, smiling.

"Right, so did you?" Lynn asks.

I take another swing. "Guess you'll never know." Then laugh, partially at their expressions, and also at the grave look now on Four's face. That's right Four, other guys have been near me. Close enough where even my friends thought I'd sleep with them.

Only Christina knows the truth. Edgar was nice and handsome, I had just turned nineteen, and he was in his twenties. We danced, we drank, and I considered giving it up to him when we got back to Chrsitina's and my apartment, but he passed out on the couch almost instantly after walking through the door. I was disappointed (and under alcoholic influence) at the time, but the next morning through my slight hang over I was happy nothing happened. It actually scared me at how easily I was willing to participate in such an intimate act with a guy I'd probably never see again. Every time I've thought about it since, it's continued to scare me a bit.

Maybe Four would be different? No. _Tobias_ would be different. He's already proven his interest in my mind and who I truly am behind my looks and physique. He watches me like a specimen to be examined and I find that his attention is more often than not, intoxicating.

Maybe I just never wanted to really admit it to myself. Maybe I didn't really understand my own feelings.

I don't want to hurt him.

My smile dies, and a weight settles in my chest. I take another large gulp of alcohol and instantly regret it. Alcohol can make a person looser, but it can also drown you in your own sorrows. It multiplies my feelings and suddenly I can't decide which I want to do more – jump him, or cry over him.

"So in this moment of silence, I would like to continue by selecting my next victim," Matt says gleefully. He looks over at me, and his expression softens just a bit from his large smirk. Then he winks. "Nita."

Nita's head pops up and she looks instantly nervous again. At least I can still smile at that.

"Dare."

Matt taps his chin as if in thought. Then Zeke who still sits next to him, puts a hand over his stomach and a large grumble floods the room. Uriah begins to laugh. Shauna gets up and brings in the last of the food we had set out.

"I dare you," Matt watches as Zeke and Uriah practically devour the snacks. Four's cake only has about 15 more minutes in the oven, but then it'll have to cool before the frosting is applied. It starts to make my mouth water with the smell of said pastry beginning to fill the room. I don't know what flavor he made, but it smells delightful. Zeke on the other hand has picked up on the scent too and continues sniffing the air madly.

Matt once again looks at the food, then back to Nita. "Order us some pizzas, then make out with the delivery kid, as long as they're legal of course."

Nita seems pleased with the dare. It's easy enough. What irks me though, is when she looks to Four as if needing his permission in order to complete the dare. He doesn't even acknowledge her. His eyes are still downcast at the floor.

She puts in the orders a couple of pizzas from the nearest pizza parlor, which to our dismay, was called Papa Max's Pizza. No association with our boss, but everyone still cringes then laughs awkwardly. Shauna and Marlene begin an animated conversation then about what Max might look like if he were Papa Max in the Papa Max's Pizza logo, and Lily ends up spitting some of her drink out at their description of him in not but an apron with a large black mustache.

"While we wait, am I allowed to ask someone?" Nita asks, again looking towards Four.

"Be our guest." Uriah says eagerly. I think he just wants to get picked now to redeem himself from doing a belly shot from his brother and being involved in Marlene's dare of switching underwear. The latter of which he seems to have gotten used to now. I make a vow to dare him next if I ever get picked again.

"Tris." Nita says suddenly. As if I had seen it coming.

"Truth." I slur slightly back at her. Even though I'm one of the lighter weights when it comes to alcohol in the room, I've had plenty to put a normal person on their ass. Plus I don't want to get up. Will only just moved his hands to massage my other foot.

Nita's eyes narrow. "Have you ever done the walk of shame?"

I bark out a laugh. "You just reallllly want to know what happened to my chastity, don't you? Have a crush on me Nita?" My voice drawls, but it earns me a few chuckles in the room.

"I asked the question, you're supposed to answer."

I wave my hand at her dismissively. She's smiling now. She's trying to discredit me in front of Four. He tensed slightly at my name being called, and shivered at my voice, yet he still doesn't look at me. I must have some insane power over him. It makes me feel good again.

I lean over on my side, and rest my head on my arm looking at her. "Fine. What counts as the walk?"

Nita looks confused. "What do you mean what counts?"

Lily pipes up then, "Could mean anything physical really. Just that you walked home the next day, in partial shame wearing the same thing you did the night before or in someone else's clothes. Nights coming from Dauntless don't count."

Nita settles for this since she doesn't find anything else to say.

I smile at Nita. "Not yet."

Some of the guys chuckle. Christina widens her eyes at me, and smiles in anticipation. I just nod to her and she claps her hands. Only then I realize that I just promised Christina that I would do a walk of shame, which means I'll eventually spend the night with a guy and return in his clothes or my own from the previous evening. Which in Christina's mind means I'll finally have sex. Joy.

Nita on the other hand looks a bit ruffled at my answer, and narrows her eyes when my own flick to Four of their own accord. She scoots a little closer to him, and I smile knowing I can make her insecure and jealous, even when I'm not even a threat.

I don't want to keep the silence going for too long though. "Uriah."

He practically glows. "Dare."

"Fantastic. I dare you to jump off of the roof into the snow pile on the side of the house in nothing but Marlene's underwear."

Uriah's face falters at first then he begins to grin. Downs two shots and bolts up the stairs.

"QUICK!" Zeke yells jumping to his feet with remarkable speed. "GET OUTSIDE OR HE'LL DO IT WITH NO WITNESSES."

Everyone who is not piss drunk (meaning Lynn who is also still sitting on her head impressively and Al mostly) gets up quickly and rushes outside. Almost not fitting through the door. I glance towards the bathroom on my way out, and the light is still on under the door. Slade even comes with us. Tori is going to be sorry to miss this. Myra too.

Four and Nita hang back slightly inside, and in the midst of everything, I forget to put my shoes on.

My feet sting instantly as they hit the cold cement walk way. I cringe and pray the warmth of the alcohol flowing through my blood will be enough to keep me from losing my toes.

I look up just in time. Zeke is howling with laughter and so many others join in. Shauna is busting a gut, and Marlene looks just a bit mortified that it's her underwear currently displaying Uriah in all his glory.

I've seen the full male physique multiple times. But Uriah is something else. He stands there after crawling through the upstairs window almost butt naked, proudly wearing Marlene's blood red thong. It's at that moment I see Uriah was right, it doesn't hold him at all. His sack dangles almost god-like in the moon light, and his member is clearly squished, but the cold is accommodating and probably shrinks him a bit. Still, he's of impressive size. His body on the other hand is hard and distinguished. I didn't pay much attention to it at Dauntless, and now I realize what a mistake that was on my part. He's very handsome. His hands clench and unclench from the cold, and his teeth visibly chatter together. I almost feel bad for him.

"Go URI!" Zeke shouts. Lily whistles loudly.

Uriah looks over at the snow pile. The top of the mound is only three feet down from his location, but I think he's hesitating because of how cold it will be once he's landed inside the mound.

"Okay!" He yells back, sounding very unsure of himself. Then, he covers his junk and leaps.

Almost instantly he's swallowed by snow and it reminds me of a clip off the internet where someone jumps into a small puddle and CGI makes it look like they fell all the way in. It was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen, and now I have my own real life version. I will forever have that in my head, and I'm grateful.

Uriah bursts through the pile of snow and looks like a brownie coated in powdered sugar. It only makes me laugh harder and makes me hungrier. His hands never leave his junk. "FUCK." He looks over at my, eyes wild with survival.

I shrug between breaths. "Sorry dude." It's the first time in a long time I've said the word 'dude' and it feels weird.

"Uri, get into the house before you freeze your potential spawn to death." Matt slurs, and then snorts.

"FUCK."

Zeke moves over to his brother then and whispers loud enough for all of us to hear, "Ice ice bab _ies_."

"FUCK." He says again and scurries into the house.

"His vocabulary seems to be very limited at the moment." Christina laughs so hard I'm worried she'll pee herself.

"Can't imagine why!"

A car pulls into the driveway, startling all of us. A car sign for Papa Max's Pizza glows on the roof of the car, and out steps a pimple faced Justin Bieber wannabe who is barely five feet tall. "Pizza?" He asks with a cracking voice, and beginning to eye Christina and myself up and down.

I glance over at Nita. I hadn't seen her and Four follow us out here until after Uriah jumped and they moved out of the pathway to the door for him to bolt inside. I wonder if they missed it. Too bad, Uriah will probably never do that again.

Nita on the other hand is cringing, hard. Matt eagerly walks up to the guy, hands him some cash and brings the five pizzas inside. He stops before the doorway, "How old are you?"

The kid straightens up. "Turned eighteen yesterday! This is my first night delivery."

Matt and Zeke snicker. Nita puts her head in her hands and I can hear her groan. I'm far too pleased with this development. Four even begins to look a little amused at everyone having a good time. It's just the smallest of smirks, but it floods me with emotions. Emotions I don't quite know what to do with at the moment, so for now I'll settle on watching Nita make out with the pizza guy.

"How long?" Nita asks as the kid is about ready to get back into the car.

"At least a minute." Zeke says smiling, "We're kind."

"Pizza guy!" Matt shouts now from the kitchen window. "The girl in the purple shirt has your tip."

The kid looks confused and counts the money Matt gave him. "You already tipped me $15."

Matt smiles sinisterly. "Not that kind of tip." Then he walks back outside to get a better view.

Nita is a good sport. She walks up to the kid, and I swear she threatens him if he gets handsy, before she presses her lips to his. The kid flips out suddenly and his hands go around her in an instant, grabbing whatever he can get a hold of. I can see his jaw angle open more and I know he's trying to tongue, but Nita is not letting that happen. She's a head taller than him, and it makes it even better.

When Zeke calls time, Nita pulls away and runs to the house, wiping her mouth in the process. The kid on the other hand, looks thoroughly fucked up. His hair is wild, even if she didn't touch it, and his lips are red and swollen. And the little friend in his pants seems to agree. I half wonder if he's ever actually been kissed before. Especially to earn that kind of reaction. He then has the gall to ask if anyone else wants a turn, since he's more than willing to pay the tip forward. Zeke starts swaggering towards him smirking and the kid races back to his car, locking the blue-finger-and-toed-crazy-eyed-Zeke out.

After some more snickering, we all make it back into the house. Not before Zeke shoves snow down Shauna's shirt and Matt fall flat on his butt twice. I never would have taken him to be a light weight drinker.

When they do come in, Four goes straight to the kitchen and takes the cake out of the oven. It's browning but yellow mostly all throughout. Zeke will be devastated it's not chocolate, but I don't think he'll complain too much once he actually begins to eat it. Four then begins to make a frosting, and that's when I see the chocolate come out. Hot heavy cream mixed with a small amount of cream cheese, powdered sugar poured over chucks of white, milk and dark chocolate in their own individual bowls. I'm more anxious to see him frost the cake than finish this game. I sit down with my cold aching feet – all of Will's hard work has regrettably reversed itself – tucked underneath me, and grab a slice of pepperoni from the side table.

"Ok-k-kay." Uriah says coming back into the room dressed like he lives in the Arctic Circle. "M-my turn-n. Lil-ly." He sits down and his hands immediately go down his pants with a couple of hot hand warmers. Marlene is audibly disgusted and amused at the same time.

Lily batts her eyes. "Yes?"

Uriah narrows his eyes at her. She smiles innocently and saws "Dare."

It takes him a minute to get the words out, but he ends up daring her to eat a head of raw broccoli. Lily scowls suddenly and takes a shot. She must be a picky eater.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Lily asks, downing another shot.

"Truth." Shauna says crossing her arms over herself to help warm up faster. Goosebumps still pimple everyone's arms.

"What's your biggest fear?"

Shauna's face scrunches up, "Failure."

The room quiets a bit as Shauna's serious answer brings back a huge pressure point for everyone here. If we fail, we die. But Shauna soon wipes the expression off of her face and calls on Slade next. He doesn't look as tense as he did when he first came here tonight, but he doesn't appear relaxed either. I wish he would. Shauna asks him if he's ever gotten a tattoo from a dare.

"Yes."

Zeke snorts, "Wouldn't it be funny if tough guy over here had something like a heart on his tushy?"

Slade, for the first time I've ever seen, blushes furiously and his brown eyes widen immensely.

Matt's jaw drops. "No way . . ."

Uriah mumbles something slurred and stuttering that sounds vaguely like, "You said that was a birthmark in the dressing room."

Zeke tips backwards into the standing lamp and crashes, unbelieving that he just guessed it. Slade could deny it all he wanted now, but his face just gave it away. And now everyone in this room knows that Slade, mystery of the universe, has a red heart tattooed on his ass. It's fucking perfect.

Zeke now wears the lamp shade for a hat, but doesn't seem to care.

Slade, eager to _not_ be the center of attention looks around the room quickly. His eyes land on me, but he already got me once. It'd be too conspicuous if he picked me again and he knows it. This drunk group of people would automatically assume Slade and I had something we weren't telling to the others. It's best to avoid that kind of situation as often as possible.

Tori emerges from the bathroom then, just setting her phone down, and goes to bring a water bottle back for Myra, who is still being sick.

"Tori." Slade calls.

She looks up, a bit exasperated, and instantly says "Truth."

"As a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?" Slade is a good conversation starter.

Tori takes a piece of Hawaiian pizza. "An artist. I wanted to work mostly with watercolor and pastels. So, when I realized I needed money, I started tattooing. Turns out I'm bomb at it. That's actually how I started at Dauntless, by getting hired at their home tattoo parlor, then turning dancer. Turns out I was bomb at that too."

Everyone quiets a bit at the name of our choke hold Dauntless.

Lily looks down at her jelly covered tattoo and nods in approval once more to Tori.

"So, my turn. Will," Tori looks over at Will resting comfortably against Christina.

"Truth." He calls back, and he yawns. It seem the game is dying down.

Tori smirks. "Ever gotten or given oral in a public place."

Will's head hits the back of the couch hard, "Yes." Christina squeaks. "Multiple times in both directions." That earns a few chuckles. Christina looks mortified, the exact opposite as she would have if that had been admitted when she was sober.

A cab pulls up then, and Tori pulls Myra out of the bathroom. She announces she's taking Myra home. Zeke whistles and she throws an empty bottle at him. It crashes hard against the wall scattering glass across the floor. Shauna gets up to grab a broom. We all say goodbye to Tori and Myra.

"Lynn, you can come up now." Christina says after her head comes off of Will's chest. "It's been an hour. Well done."

Lynn flips over happily, and then immediately passes out.

I feel a yawn reaching my lips, but the alcohol is still present in my system. My bottle of vanilla vodka is only half gone. I shouldn't even have had that much. I'll be hung over in the morning for sure. It's just barely past 12:30 now. This is normally early for me, but I'm exhausted really.

"Four, truth or dare." Will calls over to the kitchen.

I didn't even see Four get up, but sure enough he's currently marbling the cake with white chocolate, milk chocolate and dark chocolate frosting. There's even a bowl of white chocolate covered raspberries in a bowl next to him. How fancy is he making this?

"Dare." He calls back, not even looking up.

Will nudges me. "Suckle someone's ear."

Four picks his head up in slight surprise. I can see his eyes are slightly glazed over with the small amount of alcohol he's had tonight. Nowhere near as much as the rest of us. He, Shauna, and Slade are the only real sober ones here. His eyes flash to mine and he scowls. "Later."

This gets everyone's attention.

"Uh-uh Four. Gotta do it now!" Zeke says gleefully.

"Did you state the rules before the game that it had to be done right when the dare is given?"

"No?" Zeke says suddenly distraught.

Four smirks for the second time tonight. "Then I will do the dare. Later. Gotta state the rules beforehand Zeke, you know that." He begins to set the raspberries on top of the cake in a circular swirly pattern starting in the middle and working its way out. "Don't feel too bad Zeke. Your cake is almost done by the way."

A smile returns to Zeke and he sits happily in his seat once more.

"Do I get some?" Uriah asks with his hands still shoved down his pants.

"Only if Zeke says so." Four responds in a very fatherly tone that makes my toes curl.

Zeke's lips rise at his younger brother and Uriah huffs.

"Al," Four says as he brings the cake to the center coffee table in the living room, and sets a fork down in front of Zeke who instantly begins to eat it. Moaning with every bite.

Al smiles. "Dare."

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted a dare." Four says sternly. "Move your feet." I feel myself smirk.

Al frowns and does as he's told, clearing Four's pathway back to his seat.

"On second thought," Four says, "I will give you a dare. Go sit outside again."

"For how long?" Al asks getting up.

"Until I say otherwise."

Al puts his hands on his hips. "Fine, but before I go. Tris,"

Me again? "Yes?"

"Dare?" He asks hopeful.

"Sure."

Al looks triumphant. "Make out with someone in the room."

I roll my eyes. "I already did that."

"That was part of my dare though." Christina says from my right. "Though I wouldn't mind a second round if you're up."

My eyes glance at Four, and his eyes are on me. "Anyone?" I ask Al, not looking at him. Four's shoulders stiffen.

Al nods.

"Fine." I stand up, walk directly at Four despite Nita's harsh scowling and turn at the last moment to Matt standing against the wall and plant my lips on his. Matt's lips are nowhere near as soft as Christina's were, nor are they as full and plump. Matt's lips are cracked a bit, and dry. The beer on his tongue is revolting, but all in all, he's not a bad kisser.

I pull away after a short amount of time and sit back down. Four is once again looking at his shoes and Al looks shot down. "Go outside now." I usher him.

He does as he's told. Matt on the other hand looks great.

"Zeke." I call out. "I already know you want a dare, I'll give you a choice:" he leans in towards me, ready. "Either share your cake with Uriah, or lick the underside of his shoe."

Uriah looks very interested in this dare as his brother scowls. "Shoe." He says pulling a face and wrapping an arm around the plated cake.

"I'll go get it!" Marlene jumps up since Uriah has only just stopped stuttering.

Zeke is so determined when it comes to this game. He puts on a brave face as Marlene comes down the steps with the ugliest dirtiest shoe I could have imagined. It's completely black on the bottom even though they were clearly white when bought. The laces are grimy and almost green and it smells awful. But, ever the king of dares, Zeke gives the underside of the shoe one long lick. And then proceeds to swallow whatever it was on his tongue. He grimaces hard like he ate something sour and shivers unpleasantly.

I stand, suddenly very tired and go to the kitchen. I set my vodka bottle down and trade it for some water. Gulping it down and walking out to the bathroom.

Zeke is still gagging when I return, but this time I stay in the kitchen and munch on some left over pizza crusts from someone else's eating.

"Okay," he croaks out. "Marlene."

"Truth." She says while playing with Uriah's small amount of hair.

"What's your best sex move?"

"Really Zeke?" Shauna asks, disbelief written over her face. That upset her really fast. Mood swings. "You have to ask her that?"

"It's okay Shauna." Marlene adds, "It's just a game."

Shauna huffs and walks out of the room. Zeke looks torn between following her and waiting for Marlene's answer. But Marlene waved him out, "Go follow her."

We never find out what Marlene's answer is. Soon Shauna and Zeke are yelling upstairs. It's muffled, but Shauna sounds upset and Zeke just sounds confused. _Just tell him already._

Christina and Will go to the other dining room, and Matt goes with Lily and Slade to the basement that I didn't know existed until now. You can practically see the heat that flows from the room. That must be where they're sleeping.

Nita goes to use the restroom, and Uriah and Marlene drag a now passed out Al from outside to lean against the front door, then also go upstairs to see if there's anything they can do to help. I find myself alone in a room that was once crowded with noise, laughter and friends. Something about it feels eerie.

Half of Zeke's cake is still sitting on the table though. And while sweets don't sound the best right now, I'm really curious since Four is the one who made it.

I grab my own fork and take a small piece. The yellow cake is so moist and strong that I close my eyes to savor the sensation. The chocolate frosting is more like a shell and melts almost instantly in my mouth. I steal one of the raspberries and am delighted at the taste as well. Before I can grab another bite, a voice comes from behind me,

"I thought you were supposed to ask Zeke first."

Heat builds in my chest as I turn to face Four.

"And I thought we weren't on talking terms. Certainly seemed that way these past nine days."

Four's face hardens a bit, but he forces himself to relax. "I was childish, I know. I wanted to talk to you, I just didn't know how to start."

"Maybe by picking up the phone or even coming to the Pit." I add sarcastically, going in for another bite. "Or ya know, if you prefer just come to Dauntless again. I'll give you a discounted dance."

Four grabs my wrist hard and spins me around to face him once more. But he lets go as soon as he sees my distressed face. Something within him changes in that split second and he looks to the wall as if it had the answers. His jaw is clenched tightly as I rub my wrist gently.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asks, finally looking back at me.

I take a deep breath. He wants to do this now? Here? Fine. "I didn't lie to you. I just withheld the truth. I never told you something that was false. And had you not been an idiot and arrive at Dauntless three days early, I would have told you!" I punch his shoulder, and for a moment it makes me feel better. Then the weight settles again and I begin to drown.

Four looks pained at my response. "I know, I just can't understand why you withheld it. Something that big!"

"I didn't know if I could trust you."

"You have a hard time trusting anyone don't you?"

"Yes."

He shifts his feet. "Did you even consider the position you were putting me in?"

Now I'm mad. "Position? What position is that? Sorry I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get killed, I didn't want to get you killed, I don't want anyone to get killed." Well, there's Eric. "It's not just a club I work at, it's a whole underground system run throughout the city run by powerful people. No one would believe us if we came forward, and besides, we wouldn't be able to say it loud enough fast enough before someone within their regime found us out. Not in Chicago anyway. They have eyes and ears everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if they've bugged the Pit actually." That thought alone is terrifying. "That's why we were reaching out for help. We couldn't do it on our own. We had the information but we needed an out. That's what I was going to tell you, ask of you, beg you if I had to. Because against all of my better judgement, I decided to let you in and take a chance at trusting you!" I get closer to him, just he can understand exactly how difficult this has been. My eyes prick at the corners, but my voice is sturdy. "We're one of their biggest sources of off the books income. Why risk selling drugs or exotic animals when you can enslave girls to dance for you and bring in thousands of dollars a night?" My tone lowers to a deep whisper, glaring Four in the eyes. "Why couldn't you have just walked away? This _position_ you're in, you put yourself there. I didn't ask for your attention. I didn't ask you to like me."

His eyes flash, but his face remains impassive. "Do you like me?"

I thought he was the one supposed to be giving answers here, apologizing. Not me. He's the one who reacted badly and walked out. He owes me the explanation. Why am I so open now? What gives him the right to ask me that question?

Something sparks inside me. I reach down and grab the hem of my shirt and rip it over my head, leaving me in a strapless black bra Christina lent me, and my raven tattoos.

Four stiffens immediately at my newly exposed skin. He's seen me at Dauntless. He shouldn't have a problem with this. "What are you doing?"

"Playing the game."

"The game?"

"You asked me a question. I chose not to answer. So I removed an article of clothing rather than take a shot."

He almost rolls his eyes. "Tris,"

"I shouldn't be having any more alcohol tonight anyway, so this is the next best thing. Strip truth or dare, except now it's just truths."

"Would you please put your shirt back on?"

"Bothered?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Four takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. It's almost comical. His dark blue eyes don't rake over me, or even flick every now and then to exposed skin like any other normal male human being. His gaze is locked on my eyes, painfully. For one of the first times in the last week, I'm right where I want to be. I have his attention. I'm making him understand. I'm explaining, and making him see that I had the right intentions, it just didn't go the way he wanted it to go. Unfortunately for Four, life isn't fair. I can't be molded into something that's easy to handle; I'll act, play along, and be the delicate flower to survive, but if you challenge me you'll get stuck with my thorns.

He opens his mouth just a bit, and although it's hard, I manage to keep my eyes from glancing at his lips. "Tris," he takes my shirt from my hands and turns it back from its inside out fold. Then he reaches towards me and pulls the shirt back over my head. "I'm sorry."

My heart jolts at the sound of his voice – I've broken him down. Those two words that I needed to hear, came out in the sincerest form I couldn't even imagine.

"What I did was inexcusable. I can't even begin to fathom what you've had to endure in order to survive. At first I was just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you were dancing in a place like that," his voice dips. "And you looked like you enjoyed it." Four closes his eyes briefly, and I wish he wouldn't. Does he still question if I enjoyed it? I have to at times just to get through the night. "I was stupid to be there early. I had a feeling, but I didn't want it to be true." He chuckles darkly. "I wasn't even there that night for you. I had fully intended to come when you wanted me to, but something came up, and I saw you there. My emotions took over and I needed to get out of that place. It's small enough as it is, but suddenly everything was closing in." Is he claustrophobic? "I needed to calm down. But by then, you had seen me and I reacted badly. And, I'm sorry Tris."

Moisture touches my cheeks, so I wipe it away quickly, finally breaking eye contact. I don't know what to say to that. I had partially expected him at this point to never talk to me again. I don't know what I was expecting actually. I just wanted to confront him, I wanted him to grow up, I wanted things to be made right. There's still one thing however that I don't know the answer to.

"So," I begin, my voice croaking more than I'd like. "You still haven't told me, whether or not you agree to help me. I'm sure Shauna or Zeke has filled you in on the basics of the plan."

He nods. "They did. And I've never felt more idiotic."

More moisture on my cheeks, but I smirk. "Really? Never failed a class or screwed up other life events?"

The corner of his mouth twitches. "Well, maybe."

"You'll have to tell me about that. In my mind you were already so perfect, it's nice to see you flawed as well."

His mouth moves a little more, and his sarcastic tone comes back. "I'm happy my faults make you so pleased."

I sigh. "I've missed this. We haven't spent much time together, but I miss it." That was meant to only be a private thought. My face flushes quickly. It's that left over alcohol in my system. My filter isn't as guarded as it usually is. "Is that weird?"

"No," he says quickly. "I've missed talking with you too. And seeing you smile. While I don't mind your scowl, it's not as fun when it's directed at me."

My smile widens, and so does his. "Tell me something," I say.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

He doesn't pause like I would have. "Yes." The sound makes me feel with a calm warmth from head to toe.

I take a deep breath. Trust test time. "I _wish_ you would tell me your real name."

His eyes flicker off to the side and there's a slight roll in his shoulders. The blue in his eyes lightens for a fraction, and his cheeks gain a slight flush. It's the most vulnerable I've seen him.

Please. Tobias, please trust me.

"My name is—"

"Four?" Nita's voice startles both of us. Her brown eyes stare accusingly at me. Her arms are crossed over her chest tightly, and her foot taps impatiently on the floor. She's acting childish, and it almost makes me laugh. But for the sake of Four I hold it back. I don't even really know what their relationship is, if they have any. _Well obviously they have one._ They came here together and she's been cuddling up to him all night. Green jealousy blooms in my chest once more, and I begin to narrow my eyes at her.

"Yes?" Four is strictly calm, and it seems he can taste the tension between the two of us.

She almost scoffs like he should have been expecting this. "Are you ready to go now? It's very late."

"I'm staying here tonight."

"What do you mean, you're staying here tonight?" She's about to blow.

"I don't know how else to phrase that so you can understand it. I'm spending the night at my friend's house."

"Right, so you can be with her!" There it is. Her jealousy is worse than mine. It makes me feel just a bit better. She thinks Four has chosen me over her. "I knew you were fucking her behind my back."

Four straightens up immediately and turns to face Nita completely, almost shielding me from her. Or maybe he's protecting her from me. Because if she says much more, I'm going to lose my filter again, and maybe even my collected stance. My fists are already clenching.

"It makes perfect sense. That's why neither of you admitted if you'd slept with someone before."

"Nita," Four begins. But really, what do you say to someone who can't be convinced of the truth? How do you communicate with them? "Tris and I are not," he takes a breath. "Sleeping together." _Not yet._

"Did you know I'm his date tonight? He asked me to come here with him."

"That doesn't make it a date." I snap back at her.

Four takes a half step back, closer to me. "Nita I've tried to be friends with you. But it's not working."

"Don't do that. You're mine. You've always been mine." Tears form in her eyes. "Ever since we were kids. I knew you were mine. Why are you doing this to me?"

"You can't force him to like you as something else," I say firmly. "You can't control him."

This seems to spark something in Four, and he instantly relaxes. His hand finds mine then, and our fingers interlock. My breath catches, and for a moment, everything is okay. The warmth from his hand shoots through my arm and up into my chest where it coils and burns into a bright glow. This is right. This is what it's meant to be like. Nothing can touch me like this.

Except for a now pissed off Nita who is charging at me. I let go of Four's hand and try to brace for her impact. She knocks me over, and goes down with me letting out a wail at the same time. Her hands fly at me in all directions, and occasionally her nails pick up some skin. I shove her off of me after poking her hard in the stomach and quickly get to my feet. I wish I had my heels back on. Oh the damage I could do. Nita gets up just as fast.

"Nita stop!" Four shouts getting ready to move between us. My fist hits her first. One punch. My hand screams in pain, as Nita falls flat on the floor and doesn't get up.

Four looks between the two of us. "Was that really necessary?"

"You're chastising me about keeping my temper down?"

He pales a bit and purses his lips. "No." He picks her up over his shoulder and grabs her car keys from her purse. "I have to take her home now though."

"What?"

"If you hadn't knocked her out, she could be driving home by herself right now. I'm not going to just leave her in her car, and I don't want her to stay here tonight, so I have to take her home."

"Oh."

Four stops and looks back at me. His face softer than before. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you did. Apparently I was too subtle with her." He gives me a small smile. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

True to his word, he returns in an hour. Telling me how he left a note for her that her car is still at the Pedrad house. How he had to leave her on the couch because she started coming to, and he wanted to get out of there before she did wake up. He also tells me how here is a nice purple bruise starting on the side of her face. At first I thought he would be mad. There are plenty of ways I could have handled that better, but he was actually impressed. Not to mention glad that I could hold my own.

Everyone else had quieted down by then. It was almost three in the morning. I had gone upstairs just before Four got back to grab Christina and mine's bag. Zeke and Shauna appeared to have made up while upstairs, and Uriah and Marlene were whispering to each other under a blanket, about what I have no idea. Christina and Will had fallen asleep under the dining room table inside his sleeping bag. I didn't go downstairs to check on Matt, Lily, or Slade, but it's quiet so I assume it's alright.

Al on the other hand woke up in the kitchen once or twice, bumbled around spouting things like inner beauty, his parents, Shakespeare and not feeling good. I helped drag him to the downstairs bathroom and shut the door. I then check on Lynn, and help drag her to the downstairs closet for the night, wrapping her in coats and using shoes as a pillow.

When Four got back, he touched my shoulder tentatively like he still wasn't sure it was okay. I gave him an encouraging smile. We go down the hallway to Hana Pedrad's room, as Zeke already told Four he could use it the day before. I glance nervously at Four, and he immediately offers to take the floor. I'm about to argue with him, it's a big enough bed, but he insists.

I change clothes in Hana's bathroom and wipe off the excessive makeup that had partially run down my face from sweat and tears throughout the course of the night. I slide on my black sweat pants and a long sleeve gray shirt. I add my bright blue fuzzy socks for good measure.

Four stands in similar sweats and a black tank top. He wears plain white socks and for some reason they look ridiculous. I can't help the giggle. Four also grabbed me some Advil and a glass of water to start drinking. I take it gladly.

We lay down in silence mostly. There's still so much we don't know about each other. Among the new things I want to ask him are where he learned to cook and when he's going to suckle my ear? Unless he has plans for Zeke. And I need to fill him in on the details of our plan so he's able to participate effectively and without suspicion. I face the wall, with him on the ground just a few feet from me, breathing deeply.

Before I close my eyes and relax into the strange bed, he whispers, "Tobias."

Thank you, Tobias.


	4. Chapter 31

****Some language/vocabulary and nudity (may or may not be what you're thinking ; D ) in this chapter's original, so this has been made into a component M chapter. Don't worry kids, I'll let you know when there is smut ahead.**

 **This is the original version of Chapter 31.**

 **Please keep in mind, a T rating means suitable for ages 13 and up, so there will be some naughty talk and descriptions throughout the T story. With the whole nudity thing, I'm going based off of American view points on nudity just to be safe. Nudity in my personal opinion shouldn't really be censored because it's just the human body, it's natural. But because this site is not run by me, nor will every one reading agree, I'm opting to put the nudity in the M rated sections. Not a huge difference in chapters this time, mostly just wording and descriptions.**

 **Based on my current outline, there is a predicted number of 45 chapters total. Meaning we're over halfway there! But that also means we only have 14 chapters left…. A lot can happen, and boy oh boy do I have plans *evil grin***

 **Important to point out that "Ancestry .com" does not exist in this universe haha**

 **Notice the time jump by a few days.**

 **Enjoy!****

 **Tris POV – Sunday, December 28** **th**

My acceptance letter came in the mail yesterday. Sort of a late Christmas present I suppose. Lynn's came in the day before mine. We both let out a small sigh of relief. Knowing that we can have some sort of future set up in a different state, outside of Max's reach manages to bring some comfort in our thorny lives. Tori found us a home too. A halfway house of sorts, somewhere to set up, calm down and make more plans.

Washington State. It sounds so far away, foreign. Christina mentioned that she'd been there before, Seattle the coast. It rains a lot. It's cold.

What's even better is that both Max and Eric have warrants out for their arrest in Washington, Oregon and Idaho. Hopefully going there doesn't put a target on our backs, but I know of at least a couple other states where they're wanted. If they come looking for us, maybe they'll even start out by looking at international options.

Everyone is ready to leave. Even the guys. Both Zeke and Tobias have put in their notices with their respective work places – Tobias at the University, Zeke at some garage. But there's no need for Matt, Uriah or Will to file notice, as they're running from Max and Eric too. Tori seems to have everything worked out with someone. And then there's Myra. We're all a bit worried about her. She says she has someone to buy her at the auction, but her voice shakes every time like she's not sure. I want to help her out, but Christina holds me back, saying right now, I need to think of myself more than others. I'm not convinced what she says is true.

Tobias and I discussed more details on Christmas day after an embarrassing morning.

I woke up, still completely wrapped in Tobias's arms, the heat of his blanket, the smell of his skin… and in that fog, I was somehow convinced I was still dreaming and decided to lean over and kiss him. His lips were slightly parted in sleep, but as soon as our lips clashed, he was wide awake. I had leaned my whole body over him, trapping his head between my hands, body pressed almost completely against his. Dream-me wasn't afraid to put some effort into it.

As soon tongue got involved, I pulled back realizing I wasn't actually asleep, this wasn't a dream and Tobias was kissing me. Unfortunately I pulled back so much that I knocked myself off the side of the bed and landed with a thud on the carpeted floor.

Tobias got off the bed to look over me, but the pain from the blush in my cheeks was worse than my back.

"I'm sorry," I said. Nervously looking anywhere but his face. Though I could see out of my peripheral vision that Tobias was smiling. He even offered me his hand to help me back up. Once I was standing in front of him, he forced me to look him in the eye before he told me that it's okay if I want to kiss him, he's not my teacher anymore. He was talking to me like a child, and hiding more laughter behind his voice. I smacked his arm, and the barrier broke. He lifted me back in bed, still laughing and told me to wait while he got some more pain meds. I protested, but he said I should take them for _his_ sanity. I did.

Later that morning Tobias even made me a breakfast of scrambled eggs, though I had to eat them from a can as he claimed all his bowls were dirty. We put in a movie that neither of us paid any attention to. I taught him how to play Rummy and Egyptian War. He taught me a bit about Poker. Around 2PM Tobias ordered a delivery pizza, and I took the moment to snoop around a bit, finding an old box of childhood possessions of Tobias' under his bed. There weren't many – half of a Candyland game set; some bent UNO cards; and a strange looking blue crystalized sculpture of what looked like the reminiscent spray of water hitting a rocky beach.

"My mother gave that to me." He said solemnly as he walked back into the bedroom.

"What was she like?" I asked, suddenly holding the sculpture closer to my body.

He visibly stiffened but tried to fight it. "Kind, for the most part. She never raised a hand to me, even if I deserved it." He moved closer to me, reaching out to touch the sculpture before his eyes turned dark. "Though clearly she was deceptive and deceitful. If she really wanted me safe, she would have taken me with her when she decided to disappear."

Tobias, still bare chested from the night before, had suddenly looked around the room as though ashamed or self-conscious. I reached out and put my hand over his heart. It stopped his fidgeting. "I'm sorry."

He smiled lightly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Tris." His hand gripped my chin, and his mouth descended to mine. A slow warmth built up through my toes, into my belly, and swirled up to my head. I felt like I was brimming, about ready to spill over. Yet when he had started to pull away, I pulled him back. My arms were around his neck, his arms around my waist – pulling on my hips as his fingertips dug into my skin ever so gently. It was the most sensual thing I'd ever felt. I sighed into his mouth when his tongue touched mine, and my eyes clamped shut; not because I was frightened, but because I was overcome with an emotion I'd never truly felt before now… Lust. I wanted Tobias. I wanted him so bad that a whimper of disapproval seeped from my lips when I realized that we couldn't be together like that. Not in that moment anyway. But Tobias took my noise as a good sign and to my relief pressed himself into me even more. His hands traveled ever so slightly up the shirt that was covering my body. Feeling the rough tips of his fingers moving up the bare skin of my back, I arched into him even more, this time earning a noise from him. It was primal, sweaty, and by far the longest I'd ever kissed someone. I just couldn't stop. I wanted to look at him, but my eyelids were so heavy, yet my body was so alive. Tobias was a thirst I couldn't stop drinking. No, Tobias was a drug. A lifeline.

When the doorbell rang, Tobias released a growl of some sort that sent electricity down my spine. He pulled away from me gently at first, seemed to fidget a bit as color rounded his cheeks, and then moved to the front door. The pizza had arrived. He shut the door, set the pizza on the counter and then went straight to the bathroom.

It only took me a couple of moments to realize what for. I'd felt him pressing into my stomach. The longer we had stood there kissing, the more I had felt him. It just didn't register until now. How had I not even considered pulling away when I first felt him, stirring? Suddenly while walking into the living room, I realized the inside of my underwear was a little damp. I cursed myself internally. I had no other pair to change into. Instead, I slid on my jeans from last night, now dry and willed myself not to think about it.

When he returned, neither of us mentioned the kiss – or how it physically affected us. Instead we ate pizza and talked more about our lives. Tobias wanted to be a programmer when he was young. Now he thinks of computers as more of a hobby he's good at, and is more set on being an English teacher. I laughed thinking at all the terrified faces of kids he'd teach in the future. I admitted to him that I hadn't really allowed myself to think much about 'what I want to be when I grow up', because ever since joining Dauntless, that choice had been taken from me. He told me to humor him, so I did. My answer even surprised me. I'd want to be a travel writer. To go to different places, meet different people, and be able to tell their stories or fight for them to be told, made me feel honorable inside. It would be the right thing to do.

A couple hours later, the power went out. One of Tobias' upstairs neighbors blew a fuse trying to use a toaster and a hair straightener in the same outlet.

Tobias and I got dressed in some warmer clothes. Then he offered me one of his heavier coats, some gloves and a hat; he practically forced it on me. I asked what he was doing, but instead of answering me once I was completely dressed, he picked me up and walked with me outside to the patch of grass across the street from his apartment and tossed me in a snow bank. I was tempted to scream at him, but instead I settled for launching a snowball at his head. It made me feel better when I heard the satisfying smack of the snow against his skin. Then Tobias declared war. I ended up with snow in every nook and cranny of my clothes as only the jacket Tobias lent me was waterproof. The jacket in question was three times too big in the chest, came about four inches past my hands in the arms, and the hem of the jacket hung at my knees. Tobias was huge.

I did take pride in the fact that I managed to sneak through a couple of the trees while Tobias was distracted making more snowballs and dump some snow down his back before running back to my base. Tobias howled at the cold and danced around a bit making my side bust from laughter. He then proceeded to chase me down and tackle me to the ground. I found myself squealing and laughing and smiling harder than I had in a long time. Harder than going down the zip line just over a week ago. Tobias laid on top of me for a moment, grinning down at me, his cheeks and nose red; I was sure mine were too. Then he kissed me again. And suddenly I wasn't cold anymore. The dampness in my underwear returned, and Tobias' body was practically shaking holding himself up. It only took one catcall from a passing car to separate us. Tobias was clearly embarrassed, but I just found myself laughing again. We stayed outside staring up at the falling snow for what felt like hours. The sky had begun to darken a bit, and the warmth had left my body.

Once I was good and shivering, Tobias and I walked back inside where the power had been restored, but his apartment had lost some of its heat. He offered me the shower first and asked what I wanted for dinner. I suggested lasagna, but Tobias just hung his head. He'd never made it before. I told him I would show him how after I showered.

My hair was still wet after I'd redressed in some of Tobias's sweatpants – rolled five times at the waist – and another one of his shirts. Tobias looked at me for a moment, and I'd worried I'd done something wrong, but his look changed. His eyes had darkened. And before he left the room in a hurry, he admitted he liked me wearing his clothes. I blushed as the bathroom door closed and the shower turned on again. But I was able to distract myself by raiding Tobias's pantry and fridge for things I'd need to make lasagna.

Teaching Tobias to cook was interesting to say the least. First he ended up with tomato paste in his hair, cried at chopping the onions, and accidentally snorting some garlic powder.

Once the lasagna was in the oven successfully, I wiped the remaining tears off my face from laughing so hard and Tobias went to go wash his hair again.

For dinner, Tobias managed to find some old sparkling cider in his apartment as he rarely has alcohol here. The cider was too old and tasted horrible, so we settled for water. The lasagna was good – I'd tried to recreate my mom's recipe, but I could never get it just right. Tobias on the other hand, thought it was a God-sent. Watching him eat across the table from me, for the briefest of moments, I imagined the adjacent sides of the table with smaller versions of Tobias, playing with their food, and getting sauce in _their_ hair. The thought made my stomach turn with longing and confusion. I'd only known Tobias a couple of months. I've only _really_ known him a couple of days. Did I really want that kind of future with him?

I think so.

We went to bed that night with fully bellies, the electric blanket on, and smiles on our faces.

I didn't look at my phone until the following morning. I had multiple "Merry Christmas" messages from the Dauntless group, Matt, and even a message from Robert and Susan. Then, there was Christina. She had all but shut down my phone with messages.

 _ **Where are you?**_

 _ **Are you okay?**_

 _ **Are you with Four?**_

 _ **What are you doing?**_

 _ **Hello?**_

 _ **Tris?!**_

 _ **When are you coming home?**_

 _ **Are you at least keeping your New Year's promise?**_

I cringed at the last one. Tobias asked what my New Year's promise is and my face became a tomato. I didn't tell him. Though now I'm wondering if I should have – mostly because I'd want to see what his reaction would be. Then again, he might take it badly, that I'm just using him.

Tobias laughed at my reaction to the text and seemed mostly alright with my not saying that my New Year's promise is that I'll finally lose my virginity before the clock strikes 12. It'll be like an R rated Cinderella story of sorts. Maybe it'll be best if he never finds out. Especially if it really does happen.

My cheeks colored at the thought – Tobias above me, or below me, naked, growling like he did earlier, his tongue battling with my own, hands at my breasts, my clit as he slides in and out slowly at first then fast, filling me up completely, mouth on my skin, tugging my hair, my nails on his back as I feel a scream build in my chest and oh… The shower turned off at that very moment, and I was a despicable display of flushed skin, heavy breathing and wet panties once more. If Tobias saw me at that moment, I don't know what would have happened.

I left not long after, Christina came to pick me up after I finally responded to her and told her where I was. I reluctantly said goodbye to Tobias, and he to me. He even kissed me in front of Christina. I could feel her giggling and bouncing in her seat when I got into the car.

We drove off to do some after Christmas sales shopping as Christina hounded me for information. The biggest question being, _**DID WE DO IT?!**_

When I told her no she deflated like a balloon. Then blew up at me. And made snide comments about my missed opportunity for the rest of the day, all because I spent the night with a boy – my crush, no less – and still failed to "sex it up". I didn't fight against her comments. This time, I just laughed at her. She stared at me as though I'd thrown a brick at her.

The stores were busy as expected. The first thing I went and bought was a cinnamon scented candle. It's not the same as smelling Tobias in person, but close enough. And when Christina passed by Victoria Secret, she dragged me in. She went off looking for both: things for her to wear for Will, and more costume related outfits as new wardrobe ideas for Dauntless. I almost stopped her, saying we won't be there much longer, but she beat me to it. Her head hung just slightly, as she said, "Just in case."

Of all the girls, I had no idea Christina was having doubts.

Later that night at the Pit, we had a lewd-gag white elephant gift exchange after closing. Resulting in Matt receiving a light up pink teddy three times his size; Marlene a glow in the dark vibrator; Shauna a pair of spank-me SpongeBob boxer briefs; Lynn some chocolate flavored lubricant; Christina an X-rated Indiana Jones inspired leather whip; Myra a box of cherry flavored condoms, to which Marlene demanded a trade since she _is_ Cherry at Dauntless.

I clearly received Matt's contribution to the gift exchange as he was burning bright red when I picked up the package – though I didn't quite understand why, after all, he used to be a dancer too. Inside was a pair of snowflake covered fuzzy socks, a pack of gum, some Hershey's Kisses, and a pair of silver hoop earrings. Matt then became the brunt of everyone's jokes for the rest of the night as we soon learned that the gift I picked was meant for a girl who lives near him. And best of all, he must have given her the gift he meant to bring by mistake: edible underwear. This made everyone laugh even harder. It also made us question who this girl was. A half-drunk Marlene and Christina began hounding him with questions for information. All we got from him was:

Blonde hair.

Gold/Amber eyes.

She's come in here before.

Then he proceeded to beg us not to look into anything because nothing is going to happen. We're leaving so why would anything happen, right? I felt bad, but he's right. Whoever she is, she is not a part of our ordeal and shouldn't be dragged into anything.

Matt continued to talk about her though: how they've only known each other a couple of weeks – meeting outside of the Pit or Dauntless thankfully – and he thinks she might still be into someone else as he's seen her with a guy once. Matt looked straight at me when he said this, narrowing his eyes slightly. But Matt's voice is soft and velvety when he talks about her. There's no way in Hell Matt is insinuating that _I'm_ the girl. He wouldn't have looked at me like he did. But why did he give me that look?

The girls have continued to pry for information from Matt into yesterday and will probably pick up again on Monday, tomorrow. Even Lynn seems to be having some fun with it, since he's _supposed_ to be into Lynn for Dauntless appearances.

Now it's Sunday, my day off. I was supposed to be meeting up with Tobias to get lunch downtown, but he had to cancel and didn't say why. I invited Christina and Will to meet up with me since I was already in the heart of downtown Chicago but they were spending a lazy day in bed. Christina made sure to coo about what I was missing over the phone. I hung up on her.

So I decided to walk down to the public library. Mom and dad would take Caleb and I here every other weekend during summer and once a month during school to put our library cards to use. Caleb would always check out the books on history and sciences, never any fiction or make believe stories. I on the other hand, was drawn to the hero stories in far of lands. And when I hit my early teenage years and there was a sudden boom of heroine stories, I was in and out of the library every week. All of the endings were good endings for the heroine. And two years into reading them, I began to get pissed off that there wasn't at least one heroine who died for the cause.

This time however, I'm greeted with a large sign in the front of the building. _LEARN YOUR ANCESTRY! FREE TODAY – ELIGIBLE LIBRARY CARD HOLDERS ONLY_. I entered the small room it was advertised in and found the walls to be stacked full of records of Chicago citizens and beyond. No computers naturally.

"Can I help you get started?" A woman with bouncy dark red hair asks me.

"Sure. Umm, how do I start?"

She smiles. "May I see your library card?" I pass her the card, suddenly wondering if it's still any good. She frowns. Great. "Well Miss Prior, it's an expired card so I won't be able to let you check anything out, but we can at least look. Let's see, last name beginning with P's is over here." I follow her to a table close to the center of the room. "We look up the person's name and work our way backwards, opening up different books to find information on different people to create an accurate timeline. Each book is sorted by last name and birth year, so if you have any siblings you won't' be in the same book unless you're twins. And we only have information listed for births and deaths within the state, so if any family members were born outside of Illinois, they won't be in our records."

I smile a little at her enthusiasm. "Okay."

"Alright now, Prior, and… what year were you born?"

"1994," I say following her deeper into the room.

She smiles warmly. "Simple enough. That'll be book P994. P for Prior, and 994 for the year 1994." She grabs a book from the back after locating it and brings it back to the table. "Ah! There you are," she says pointing to the middle of one of the pages.

Beatrice Grace Prior, B. May 14th

She points to my name with a chipped robin's egg blue painted finger, then across the page from my name, to the names of my mom and dad identifying me as their child.

Andrew James Prior and Natalie Lila Prior nee Wright

A small cross is printed next to their names. A small sign that the ones who carried this name are now dead. I can see the woman helping me pause uncomfortably at that, so I wave her off. "It's been a while," I say.

She bites her lip. "Still. I'm sorry."

I nod.

"Okay, well let's go find your mom and dad's records." She writes down their last names, and years of birth, then leaves to go search them out. I browse the list of names before and after my own, noting that there are quite a few Priors in Illinois. I didn't think it was that popular of a name. Maybe some of these names represent distant family members I never knew I had. Many of the names have parent names with a cross next to one of the names. Some a cross next to their own name. Some even have an "M" date and name next to their own.

"Married date, and spouse respectively." The woman comes back with two books in her hands, as she sees my finger pointing to one of them.

"It's still a little hard to fathom that some people my age are getting married," I admit. "I'm not even 21."

She smiles warmly. "Whatever makes someone happy. That's what I say. Right then, here is book P965 and W965 for your parents' names and birth years."

I look through mom's first, W965 for Wright, born 1965. But a cold chill covers me when we come to the long list of Wright's, and of the 17 Natalie's listed in the state, my mom is not among them. "She's not here."

"Well that's odd. Was your mom born outside of the state?"

"I… I don't know. I always knew Chicago, but, maybe?" It suddenly shames me that I really don't remember if I ever asked my mom where she was born, or about her family. She had no one when she married my dad. At least, that's what she always said. I just assumed she was from here.

"Hmm. Well these are only Illinois records so perhaps it's possible. When all of this is online, you'll be able to search farther outside of the state."

"Why isn't all this stuff on the computer already?"

She frowns a bit. "It's supposed to be. But it's a project no one really wanted to take on until now. I'm just starting to get other states involved. Specifically the surrounding states. Illinois births and deaths will be ready to be viewed on the computer at the beginning of the new year. Don't tell anyone though, it's supposed to be a secret."

"You took on the project by yourself?" I ask her surprised.

She shrugs. "I think it's important for people to have access of knowing where they came from. We have all these records that normally aren't free for viewing, so why not?"

We move on to my dad's book, and there's a churning in my stomach of worry that he won't be in here either. But he is. Right where he should be.

Andrew James Prior, B. January 30th (M. Natalie Wright 1990)

Caleb Hansen Prior and Beatrice Wendy Prior nee Aldridge

Crosses are listed next to all their names. "So, was one of your arguments for getting funding for this project, is that it saves money to update these records electronically rather than print a new copy every year?"

Her smile widens. "Only took the board five years to agree with me. They were worried about not preserving the tradition."

"Idiots." She laughs.

"Now comes the hard part, because we don't list dates of birth next to the person's parents, we have no idea what book they're in, so we have to look up their marriage license. This, thankfully, is on the computer."

She has me follow her over to a desktop area and types in the names of my paternal grandparents. Both of whom died before I was five. Suddenly their marriage license is there, along with some photos of them when they were young.

"Oh God," I say.

"What?" The woman looks at me, worried it's not them.

I shake my head. "My dad looks exactly like my grandma."

She laughs once more, before printing out a copy. Thankfully, their dates of birth are filled in. As it turns out, my grandma had no family just like my mom. My grandpa on the other hand did in the book of 1941 births.

Caleb Hansen Prior, B. September 1st (M. Beatrice Wendy Prior nee Aldridge 1963)

Daniel Hansen Prior and Edith Margot Prior nee Ritter

She goes back to the computer with the names of my dad's grandparents, and comes back with two more books: one for births in 1917, and one for births in 1904. Quite the age gap my great grandparents had. Then again, it probably wasn't too uncommon.

Edith Elizabeth Prior nee Ritter, B. June 12th (M. Daniel Hansen Prior 1939)

Thomas Philip Ritter and Amanda Opal Ritter nee Callahan

Unfortunately when we turn to my dad's grandfather's page, it has no parents listed.

"Remember, these are only Illinois records. So your great grandfather may have been born elsewhere."

"But maybe Edith Prior has more family branches?"

She smiles. "We can certainly check."

She goes back to the computer and ends up finding that apart from my grandpa Caleb, Edith had another son, younger than my grandpa named Darrel. And Edith herself, was one of three children. She had two younger brothers, Joseph Ritter and Thomas Ritter Jr. All three within four years. Joseph Ritter's timeline is incomplete after showing his marriage to a woman named Ramona VanDerTen. Tomas Jr's records are nowhere to be found.

We're about to look for Edith Ritter's parents Thomas and Amanda Ritter's books when my name is called from the entry way. "Beatrice?"

I look up, knowing that voice but wishing he wasn't here. "Caleb?"

"What are you doing?"

Suddenly I don't want him to know about our past. I don't want him to know about how mom has no family recorded, nor does she really exist in their records. I don't want him to know about Amanda Ritter, or Edith Prior.

I close the books. "Nothing." I turn to the red head. "Thank you so much for your help. It's been fun."

She looks between Caleb and I, the name registering on her lips and suddenly she seems to pick up on the nature of our relationship. "Sure. Feel free to come back anytime. My name is Therese Cross if you ever want to do some digging again. It was nice to meet you." She walks away to a new person entering the room as someone else clears the books of my history off the table. I want to tell them to stop, but then Caleb would uncover what I did. He never took an interest in family stuff. Why should he get to start now?

"Caleb," I turn to him as he stares at me with an odd expression on his face. One that makes his nose look too big between his eyes. "What are you checking out?" I nod to the books in his hands.

"Oh, just some light reading material on genetic welfare and testing."

" _Light_ reading?"

He grins and for a moment it relaxes me. He looks like a teenager again. Before puberty hit him like a truck that is. "It's for my new job."

My heart starts beating a little faster. "New job? You're not going back to New York?"

He shakes his head, still grinning. "The day we went for coffee downtown, I met a woman after you stormed out. She runs a highly experimental and exciting company, Matthews Consolidated that is working with genetics, human capabilities, and pushing the boundaries to new places. Soon, someone might be able to dye their eye color just as easily as they can dye their hair. Come on," he puts his arm around me and walks towards the front of the building continuing to talk about his new boss. My stomach drops a little more with every word, and the child-like tone in his voice makes my knees wobble. His new boss, _Jeanine Matthews_ of Matthews Consolidated hired him near on the spot, almost as soon as he told her his full name.

"I didn't even have to hand her my resume! Thankfully I had it on hand and gave it to her anyway. Beatrice, you'd be amazed at how smart the woman is. Rumor is that she has an IQ of 200. She's absolutely incredible. Actually, I'm on my way there now to finish setting up my new office, would you like to join me?"

We walk out of the library together and I feel sick for two reasons. One, because my brother is now involved in the faction system whether he wants to be or not. And Jeanine probably hired him because she knew of me. Two, the last time I saw my brother – which was over two weeks ago now – I told him I was done with him and didn't care to see him anymore, and now he's acting as though that never happened. He's acting as though none of our fights ever happened, and he's treating me the way I always wanted him to. Like an older brother should treat his younger sister. To include her, tell her things, and offer to spend time with her. How am I supposed to say no?

"Okay," my mouth feels dry.

Caleb beams and leads me down the street a couple of blocks. It's surprisingly warm out today, but many people think it's the calm before another blizzard hits us for the New Year. I pray that's not the case. If it is, flights will be grounded. We'll have less of a chance at a quick getaway and more likely to be caught.

We enter the lobby of a tall blue glass building with a brightly lit interior – white flooring and furniture with blue accents to compliment the cool and collected feel everyone was permeating. A large white and glass desk stood proudly in front of the elevators and first floor offices filled with security. Three security members alone sat at the desk. An electronic billboard was mounted on the wall behind them; detailing each business and the various floors they took up in the building. Matthews Consolidated took up the top floors 49 to 71. Other businesses took up maybe three floors at most throughout the building.

"Caleb, how many floors are in this building?" I ask as Caleb shows his new ID badge to one of the guards and signs in, before motioning for me to sign in as well.

"71 at the moment. The top 4 floors are under construction right now. Though I hear Jeanine is going to buy them out for more expansion once more progress is made to the floors. Oh and Beatrice,"

"Yes?"

He looks a little sympathetic. "You'll have to leave your phone here. For security reasons. We don't want anything upstairs being leaked to the public just yet."

I fish my phone from my pocket, and slide it into an open envelope the guard holds out to me. "Okay. You make it sound like it could be dangerous for the public to know what you're working on." I eye my brother carefully.

Caleb waves me off. "No, nothing like that. But we can't risk this information getting to our competitors." He leads me over to the express elevator that takes us up to floor 25, then another express that takes us to floor 50. There's a third express elevator in front of me when we step onto the 50th floor but it has caution tape all over it. Before I can see much of floor 50, Caleb leads me to another elevator that stops anywhere between 50 and 60. After floor 60 we get onto another elevator that goes anywhere between floor 60 and 70. "This is the worst part of the job, so many different transports to board," Caleb jokes. Rather than go straight to 70, Caleb pushes the 64 button. I notice very quickly that the buttons for floors 65-69 are darkened and sunk in to show they're not in use.

We step off at the 64th floor and I'm immediately met with the same blinding white atmosphere. Everything so clean and pristine. Caleb leads me down the main hallway and my jaw goes a little slack. I can't speak for the right side of the building, but the left side of the elevator is buzzing with people. There are fogged glass dividers separating cubicles, and a large blue and sea glass looking staircase going up to the four out of use floors.

Caleb smiles at my reaction. "Come on, this way." He walks towards the stairs and goes up one floor to the 65th floor before turning off. This floor has more offices, and Caleb's is one of the first ones. His office doesn't have any windows overlooking the city directly, but one of the walls in his office is complete glass and that does face the outside windows by the staircase we just used. His name is already printed on the door.

"Why are there so many people here on a Sunday?" I ask as Caleb sets his books down. His office isn't completely unpacked yet, but its close enough. He even has a picture of mom and dad on his file cabinet. It makes me squirm, seeing them so young again.

"Jeanine is funny that way. All she asks is that you come to the office 40 hours a week, it doesn't matter when. And if you can't make it to the office, you do field work in one of her other buildings."

"How many buildings does she have?"

Caleb thinks for a moment. "Six I think? But there's plans for more. They're all over the city. This is just the main headquarters. A couple of them are just on-site laboratories too."

"Where does she get the funding for this?" He doesn't answer. Maybe he didn't hear me. My stomach is in knots, and my palms are sweaty. I feel as though I'm walking across the beast's tongue, just waiting for it to snap its jaws down on my forever.

"Oh good, Caleb you're here. I wondered if you had the—"

I turn at the person in the doorway and am completely shocked. Lily stands before me in a simple blue dress which complements her light cocoa flavored skin tone wonderfully, her dark hair curled. She stares at me with wide blue eyes, as though she'd seen a ghost. Maybe it's just her form of panic.

"Lily, you alright?" Caleb asks, not noticing the exchange between the two of us.

She recovers quickly, and I'm impressed. Christina was right, she is a lot like me. "Jeanine was wondering if you had the initial report finished on experiment 51. I tried your phone but there was no answer, and I remember you saying you were going to stop by today."

Caleb nods. "Of course." Then digs into one of his drawers and pulls out a thick white folder with black rimmed edges. "Here it is." But he pulls back as she reaches for it. "Actually, do you think she'd mind if I gave it to her myself? I wanted to ask her about subsection B if she was free."

Lily looks a little reluctant. "No, I'm sure that'd be fine. She doesn't have any meetings for the rest of the day so she should just be in her office or her private lab."

Caleb grins like a school boy. "What fun it'd be to have a private lab, eh Beatrice? Jeanine thinks I'll go far here." Then he walks by Lily out of his office and heads up the staircase.

I look back at Lily, she's sweating, but hiding it well. "Well are you going to say something or just admire the view?" She aims a smirk at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. My expression doesn't change and even though the expression is my own, I don't really know what I look like. Do I look like I'm pitying her? What a hypocrite that'd make me. Do I look upset? I don't think so. Maybe just shocked.

My silence seems to rattle her. "Just say something!"

"Is this how you got started? Working for Jeanine?" I remember Matthew telling me how her file says Johanna wanted her at Amity because of her age, and she was there for a couple weeks but ultimately she ended up in Erudite to begin with.

Lily releases a slow breath, watching for any change in expression or movement from me, like a frightened deer on the side of the road. "Yes."

"How?"

She rears up a bit, guarding herself. "Why?"

I shrug, trying to appear as relaxed as possible. "I'm interested in people's stories."

She calms a little. "Why?"

"Everyone has something to tell."

Lily looks over her shoulder a bit and comes further into Caleb's office before shutting the door. "You're Caleb's girlfriend?"

I laugh out loud at that. "Oh no, of course not. He's my brother."

Lily's face turns red below her eyes. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Does he say he has a girlfriend?"

She sits down in one of the chairs opposite Caleb's desk. "Well, he talks about two girls mostly. Cara, and someone else."

Susan. "I think I have an idea. What I didn't know, was that my brother openly talks about girls. He's never done that the whole 20 years I've known him. Then again, there was one period where I thought he was gay in high school. Girls would fling themselves at him and he couldn't spare them a second glance. Now I know it was just because he was more interested in grades and studying than girls."

She smiles a little. "I have a brother too. He's younger than me, by a lot. His name is Carter."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen in the summer. You?"

"I'll be twenty-one in the spring." I smile at her, feeling motherly for the first time in a couple of weeks.

Lily smiles back at me, before growing serious once more. "I started by applying for a job at the Nook when I was sixteen. I had also applied to a couple other places, including a party shop on the outskirts of town." Amity. That must be where Johanna saw her. "Jeanine picked me up in a private car of hers as I left one of my shifts at the Nook one night. All the other girls kept going out together and I was feeling discouraged, so to see my boss drive up beside me and offer me a ride was huge. She asked me what I wanted out of life." She looks down at the floor. "All I want is a good future for Carter. I told her as such, and she offered me a place to live, a roof, food, warmth, everything Carter and I would need. I said yes before she could finish talking. She said she would require I work a little more, especially nights. But it meant I would be able to join the other girls from the Nook. Of course I took the deal. She told me I had to dance for some clients. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Lily scoffs harshly. "I was a fucking idiot."

I lean forward. "But did it keep your brother off the streets?"

She looks up at me, anger and sadness swirling behind her eyes. "Yes."

"Then you weren't an idiot."

Lily stands and wrings her hands together, rolls her neck and faces the wall with her arms now crossed. "Jeanine removed me from the Nook after it was made known that I had no clue how to make coffee. Really, it was bad. Scorched milk all over my apron every day. So Jeanine offered me a different job, that would pay even better, but I'd have to work even harder to keep Carter safe. That's when I started to get the feeling that Jeanine was threatening us. I became one of her three personal secretaries. She pays me better than the Nook did. But then I wasn't making enough at Erudite. I wasn't keeping up the clients I should have been. So Jeanine had me transferred to Dauntless, Group B, where I've been for the last year. Only now just getting the chance to move into Group A." She actually looks hopeful.

"Where is Carter?" I ask, standing with her.

"In our apartment in another one of Jeanine's buildings. It's only a couple of blocks from here," she points at Caleb's window facing the east. "It's a building right across from where Erudite is located."

"What's Erudite like?" I ask, the pit in my stomach returning. After Eric and Max discussing possible transfers, including myself, I realize I don't know what's going to be waiting for me at Erudite should our plan fail. That is, if they don't kill me first.

"Elite, for the most part. Sensual, and slow. Many clients are really surprising – people you would recognize from newspapers or magazines. Celebrities even. There's one guy who is a regular but never pays for girls. We're just supposed to make him happy according to Jeanine. And he only ever wants blondes."

My mind reels. Someone that Jeanine orders the girls to keep happy no matter what. It has to be someone high up the chain within the faction system. Max maybe? Eric doesn't seem like a likely candidate. Then who?

"Beatrice," Caleb's voice startles both myself and Lily, but she quickly smiles at him. Faster than I could anyway. He stands half in the doorway of his office, grinning like a fool. "I'd like you to meet my boss, Jeanine Matthews." Caleb steps aside and in walks a woman in a blue pant suite. Her blonde hair falling to her shoulders and piercing eyes. I've seen her before, in Max's office. She gave Eric a look, something I didn't catch. This is Jeanine – mastermind extraordinaire. I've heard so much about her, and yet, somehow I pictured her, not looking so nice. Her cheeks are round and slightly pink, full lips, and delicately pierced ears. She radiates confidence, and for a moment I'm drawn to her. Only then to pull back sharply, as one would a snake.

"Prior, Beatrice Prior." She rolls my name on her tongue. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She holds out her hand. I pause longer than I should before shaking it. Jeanine doesn't flinch. She stares at me, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She knows me. And she knows I know her. With grace and poise, she turns back to Caleb slowly. "You're right Caleb, she does look like your mother."

I stumble. "How do you know my mom?"

Her smile widens. "Except for the eyes. Your father had those blue eyes."

Caleb answers. "She went to the University with dad. They were great friends, and that's how she met mom!"

I wish I was back under Tobias's electric blanket and in his arms protected from the world right now, as it threatens to swallow me whole. "Oh."

"Please don't be alarmed Beatrice, I did not mean to cause any bad memories for you."

"You didn't." I bite back.

"Beatrice." Caleb scolds my tone. "I apologize for my sister's behavior Jeanine. Clearly she didn't get enough sleep last night."

He probably thinks I went out partying, again. Only because of the one time I called him drugged up. He thinks I'm throwing my life away. Fine, let him think that. Jeanine knows better. Lily knows better. I know better. And the thought that I know something he doesn't know, suddenly makes me smile. Not politely I might add.

Jeanine watches my every move, judging and examining me. She's the one to break the silence. "Not to worry Caleb. Actually, would you like to show her what we've been working on?"

Caleb's demeanor changes like night and day. "I'd be happy to."

Jeanine turns back to Lily. "You're dismissed for the day Miss Cortez." Lily nods to Jeanine and scurries out of the room without giving me a second glance. My lungs suddenly twist. All the girls we're leaving behind when we do plan our escape. They're going to be the ones to take the fall, the heat, and the punishment. They'll be questioned for information, painfully no doubt. What would happen to their siblings or dependents that they're just doing what's best for? Lily's brother Carter, what would become of him if Lily just up and disappeared?

We can't just leave. We need to do something, or leave something behind that can protect them. Some kind of clue or hint, for someone else to take their whole organization down. How could I possibly do that?!

"Please excuse me for a moment. I'll join you two shortly." Jeanine leaves us and walks down the opposite end of the hall.

Caleb leads me towards the staircase he ascended earlier to reach Jeanine's office. We go up another floor and go to the right side of the building, away from the offices. Suddenly the halls are filled with examination rooms, small laboratories. We pass one window, and in it stands a girl probably my age, completely naked with three scientists hovering around her. Her breasts are swollen and tinted purple. Her face scrunched together painfully as they prod her. Her hip bones jut out of her body to the point of rubbing her skin too much leaving the area red and worn. The scientists have clipboards, cameras, and syringes. Small amounts of blood slide down her body from the darkest areas. Blood that looks thick and dark, almost as though they were draining something from her. An infection?

"Body modifications," Caleb says proudly as he moves me to the next window. A man stands there just as the woman did previously, naked as the day he was born. The muscles in his arms protruding painfully, also tinting his skin a dark purple color and stretching it far beyond what his arms could handle. His abdomen looks like stone, but not naturally, and his genitals are swollen with red and purple blotches. There are syringes nearby but so far, his infection has not been drained. There are pictures of naked women before him, and he cringes every time he looks at them. The scientists in his room seem to be encouraging him to look at the pictures. "They're trying to arouse him so they can measure the length of his penis," Caleb says with ease. It rattles me at how easy this comes to him, watching someone in pain. "This one didn't turn out as we'd hoped. Just like the woman in the previous room. The point of the experiment," he leads me towards a different viewing room. "Is to offer body modifications without the surgery. A simple injection, or even a pill. Just one sample and you're ready. Granted at the moment, it may take a couple of weeks to kick in if you just have one injection or one pill to take. So we're beginning with a set of injections or pills."

My mind flairs to the injections I had. My body modifications. They were only semi-permanent, with no side effects. Yet those two people had mass side effects.

The next window has a woman sitting in a chair with someone playing with her hair – taking bits and pieces off, including snipping the ends of her hair, and shaving off some full strands from the base. The window after that has whatever phase two must be. This woman sits with a completely shaved head with some kind of blue gel covering her head. "The goal here is to naturally grow specific colored hair. This one is still in it's early stages and not yet tested on the public."

"You do trial runs on regular people, willingly?"

"Absolutely! Many are actually homeless to begin with. We offer a good sum of money for their consent and participation. And if they recruit more people for us, Jeanine rewards them kindly. Ah, now here is another similar project," he shows me the next window. A man with a bald spot has a scientist spread some clear solution onto the space with no hair. "This one is further along in testing."

"Re-growing hair?" I ask.

Caleb nods enthusiastically.

He continues to show me the floor, including experiments on changing one's eye color, teeth whitening, and getting universal vaccines that will protect you from all known viruses and all their various strands. The last set of experiments he shows me, is meant to enhance one's mind.

"Here, try this one." Caleb leads me into an empty lab room. "This one has been tested for years and is completely rid of side effects."

I look at him skeptically.

He sighs. "I'll show you." Then he sits down in one of the chairs, takes a small syringe and injects himself with a small amount of orange liquid in the neck after clearing a small patch of skin with some rubbing alcohol. Caleb is silent for about five minutes before his eyes flutter back open. "See?"

"What does it do?"

"That's a surprise. I'll tell you after."

"Is whatever I see going to be recorded?"

"Not with this sample. You'd need trackers in the serum in order to see what's happening inside a person's mind. This is tracker-free. I swear."

Part of my mind screams at me not to do this. It could be a trap. But honestly, what would Caleb's motives be, for putting me in a trap? It's not like he cares about me _that_ much. He's made that pretty clear.

"Fine." I hold my hair to the side as Caleb rubs down my neck. The smell of rubbing alcohol stings my nose. Then there's a small pinch, Caleb says "Done." And the world before me instantly fades away. Instead, I'm standing in Tobias's bedroom. The curtains are drawn over the windows. The bed perfectly made, like a soldier's bed. All the doorways are dark.

"Tris," his voice startles me from behind. I turn sharply and there he is, naked from the waist up.

He leans down and captures my lips in his. I lean into him instantly, an automatic reaction, and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer to his body, lifting me slightly off my feet so that he can carry me over to the bed. My back hits the covers, and I'm engulfed in soft luxury. His touch is soft and gentle, with those small calluses on his fingertips scrapping my skin deliciously. I feel a groan pull from my chest and Tobias hovers over me steadily. Suddenly my top is gone, my breasts bare before him. He growls at the sight and pulls one nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily. My eyes roll to the back of my head and my hands grip at his hair. He murmurs words like "beauty, soft," and "love." I feel a small spike of fear when his fingers reach my panty line. He rubs small circles into my hips and my torso before sliding his fingers in the side to feel my bare hip.

"Tobias," I say softly, trying to get his attention. But he doesn't seem to hear me. "Tobias, wait."

"Oh Tris, I thought you wanted this." His fingers move closer, his erection digging into my thigh painfully. His touch no longer feels soft, now more like needles. "I thought you wanted me."

"Tobias please, stop!"

His eyes turn black and he laughs roughly, shoving me further into the bed. I feel I'm choking. Once he hovers over me completely, I can feel we're both naked, but I can't bring myself to look. I try to hit him but he's too strong. He's always been stronger than me, and always will be. There's no way I can escape.

Then something snaps in my mind. Tobias would never do this to me. This isn't him. This isn't real.

The feeling of drowning takes hold, and then everything is gone until I'm jolted back to standing in front of Caleb.

"That was fast." He looks at me curiously.

"What do you mean? It felt like I was… gone for twenty minutes. At least."

Then he smiles. "That's the whole point. It's a type of Dream Serum we're working on. It allows a person to live inside their dreams and recall them if they choose – that's where the trackers come in. It's meant to help people get over certain fears, or past traumatic events by reliving them until they finally conquer them. But it is also used for simply taking time to relive happy memories and happy dreams. Sometimes it completely depends on the person how it will work."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Barely a minute. Which is extraordinarily fast compared to our other test groups. You don't suppose you'd be willing to—"

"If you ask me to be a science guinea pig Caleb I swear I will never speak to you again."

He shuts his mouth. Looking a little disappointed. "Will you at least tell me what you saw?"

"A room. With a friend. We were… talking."

He shrugs a little. "That's kind of boring. I saw mom and dad, we were at a wedding."

I snort. "You dream about going to a wedding?"

He looks a bit flustered. "I think it was their wedding. I just wanted to see them happy again."

My attitude turns dark once more. "Oh."

"Beatrice, at least let me ask you one question about while you were under."

"I may choose not to answer." We walk towards the door and continue down the hall.

He rolls his eyes. "Were you aware you were under a simulation of sorts?"

"No." I say immediately. And I hope he bought the lie. He'd ask me more questions if I said yes. "I was there, and then suddenly I wasn't."

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Jeanine's cool voice reaches us.

Caleb collects himself. "I was showing Beatrice the Dream Serum we created. I allowed her to sample the extras in the room. I hope that was okay."

Jeanine smiles. "Of course. And what did you think Beatrice?"

"I think it has potential." I say calmly.

Thankfully, Caleb says nothing about how quickly I was launched out of the simulation. Jeanine just watches me with narrowed eyes. "Yes. It certainly does. Come now, let's finish the tour."

Caleb nods happily and turns the corner to a different examination room. This one in particular is a shirtless young man, whose dreams appear to be displayed on the projector screen behind him. His face turned away from our observation window. Small monitors placed in various places on his temples and chest. He dreams of a young woman, with flowing auburn hair. She's pregnant, very pregnant, and sitting in a car with him watching from the outside. The man appears to be rushing towards the car, and he tenses in the chair. Suddenly a truck comes out of nowhere and slams into the car, and sends it spinning off the road into a ditch. There's blood everywhere, her eyes wrenched open and unmoving. His hands are bloody, and suddenly he screams in the dream, followed closely by the man in the chair actually screaming. The scientists don't wake him up. They don't even look bothered by the man's screaming. Now he screams a name.

"Amelia! Amelia! Oh God!"

"He's a part time employee here. Willingly undergoes this testing multiple times a month apparently. I had yet to see it in action." He's smiling.

I feel ants crawling up my limbs. "Aren't they going to help him?"

He shakes his head. "That's the whole point of this specific experiment. It's what we call Fear Serum."

I can feel my mind turn numb as Caleb explains how the injection targets a person's deepest fear and replays it over and over in front of them. How it's a new tactic Jeanine has been developing for the government as a new, more humane method of torture – physical torture anyway. This man and several others have gone under the Fear Serum in order to help correct it to its highest ability. Only an antidote can wake him up now. This will allow people to see a person's fear and use it against them to gain information, or just allow the person to sit in their own fear constantly for who knows how long to try and mentally break someone.

"Trevor was the only one who could wake up from the serum on his own when we were first beginning the project." Jeanine says from behind me. I momentarily forgot she was there. "It was incredible watching his mind at work, looking for an escape." She eyes me once more. Then Jeanine presses a button on the wall and calmly commands, "Wake him up, that's enough for now."

One of the scientists nods and adds a vial of blue liquid to this man's IV. Suddenly there is no more dream projected on the wall, and the man wakes with a small jolt. The heart monitors beeping furiously and he leans over to put his head in his hands. As another scientist hands him some water and unhooks him from the machines.

When he stands and looks over at us, I have to take a step back. It's Slade. He works here too? Did he and Lily know each other before hand? Slade, now Trevor.

He doesn't seem to notice us, and I realize the glass must be like a dark mirror on his side. But he walks out, barefoot soon after, accompanied by a scientist. It's only then that he sees me, and my little entourage. He stiffens, and his face hardens over in an instant. His cheeks redden. He's ashamed.

"You did well Trevor." Jeanine walks out from behind me. And I can't help but notice a family like resemblance. "Beatrice, Caleb, this is my nephew, Trevor Cross. He works in our Security Office downstairs."

Trevor swipes at his blonde hair and looks anywhere but my face. "We've met." I say before thinking.

Caleb looks astounded. "Where? One of those clubs you party at?!" He's angry. I don't care. Neither does Jeanine. She just continues smiling.

"I should go," I say calmly before I see anything else and completely lose my shit.

Jeanine nods. "Very well. Caleb, would you show your sister out?"

Caleb gruffs at me, but says "Of course," anyway. His hand grips my arm tightly.

When we reach the elevator I realize I need a distraction because I'm going to be sick. "Why don't you like me going out?" I ask Caleb suddenly.

Caleb launches into a whole spiel about how it's not good for my health doing drugs and alcohol and I have to giggle when he gives examples like "coke brownies" and "injecting marijuana." I can't tell if he just mixed up the drugs, or if he seriously doesn't understand how each drug works. That would be a serious sore spot of embarrassment for him as he wants to be a scientist. Even if he doesn't use the drug, he should know how it works.

The distraction of Caleb's lecturing is enough to satisfy my mind until we reach the ground floor finally. Caleb helps me sign out at the front desk, get my phone back, says a quick goodbye to me then goes back upstairs. It isn't until I get outside that I feel I can breathe again.

My phone beeps at me. Alerting me to a missed message. Tobias called me, but didn't leave a message.

I text Christina first telling her I need a ride back home. She responds within a minute saying she needs to drop Will off first but they're on their way right now.

Do I need to be warry of Slade? No, Trevor? Is he a plant watching us? Is that why Jeanine introduced him to me so formally? He doesn't know anything. At least he shouldn't.

I need another distraction. I hit Tobias's number to call him back. He picks up on the second ring.

"Tris?"

"Hey, you called?"

"Oh, yeah." His voice waivers a bit. "I'd like to use another request of mine."

Heat fills my chest, and I smile. "Well don't leave me in the dark. What is it?"

I can hear the smile in his voice now. "I'd like to formally request a date with you Tris Prior, tomorrow night on your dinner break."

"I think that will be acceptable. But I may not be able to leave the building."

"Don't worry about that. Just come as you are. What time is your break tomorrow?"

I have to think for a moment. "I'm on break from 9PM to 10PM."

"Then I will see you at nine."

"Okay." There's a small silence where neither of us says anything else, but neither of us hangs up or motions to say goodbye. I'm able to listen to his breathing, and I come to realize that the sound of Tobias is the only distraction I'll ever need. I can practically smell the cinnamon on him.

"Would you like to come over?" He asks suddenly.

The memory of the Dream Serum floats to the forefront of my mind and a small bout of fear grips me, though I know it's silly. "No, I uh… I don't…"

"Tris, is everything okay?" His voice is more on edge now.

"No, everything's fine. I just…" think! "I don't know if I trust myself around you right now." I can feel a shameful heat lick my cheeks. It's not a complete lie. If I saw Tobias now, I would be tempted.

His breathing hikes a bit, and becomes heavier. "Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry Tobias, I—"

He starts laughing. "Don't be sorry for that Tris, never be sorry for that."

I begin to smile a little. "Okay." Christina pulls up in her car, and honks at me from across the street. "Hey Tobias, I have to go, Christina just came to pick me up," I say as I cross the street.

"Pick you up? Where are you?"

"Downtown. I was at the library for a while."

"Did you see they had an ancestry room set up?"

I pause at the passenger door in Christina's car. "Yes. That's what I was doing actually."

The smile in his voice returns. "You can tell me about it tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Bye Tobias." I say his name quietly before opening the door so Christina doesn't hear his name.

There's a small hesitation in his voice right as he begins talking, but he recovers and says, "Bye Tris." Before hanging up.

I could have sworn I heard the sound of an "L" leave his lips before he caught himself.

"That had better be you scheduling a booty call with Four. Girl, the end of the year is drawing near, your time is almost up."

I roll my eyes. "And what are you going to do if nothing happens?"

"I never reveal my master plans until it's too late for the victim." She smiles evilly.

"You'd probably make a good serial killer Christina."

"Thank you very much."

 ****Chapter 31 done! Please review! I noticed I'm almost at 900 reviews for the story. Reviews are super motivating and mean the world to me guys! A million thanks to each one of you.****


End file.
